A Dama do Fogo versus o Senhor do Gelo
by Daphne P
Summary: concluídaContinuaçãopor incrivel que pareça de Os Herdeiros e a Câmara de Gryffindor
1. Sinopse

Certo,vamos por partes.Essa fic (por incrível que pareça) é uma continuação da fic "_Os Herdeiros e a Câmara de Gryffindor"._E eu vou ser sincera com vocês,eu nem estava pensando em fazer uma continuação,mas então eu estava conversando com a Ligia e ela deu essa idéia,que eu considerei muito legal,e cá estamos,sim estamos,porque essa fic foi feita em parceria com a _Ligia Maria Araki(co-produtora^^) _e que também aparece em participação especialíssima na história.Ela deu a idéia e sugestões e eu passei para o papel.E foi assim que surgiu:

"A Dama do Fogo versus o Senhor do Gelo" 

Agora deixando as apresentações iniciais de lado,vamos a sinopse.

Uma nova pessoa chega à Inglaterra e começa a abalar o romance de Brian e Melissa.E depois de tantas brigas,algo acontece e finaliza o relacionamento dos dois.

Será que terá amor o suficiente para haver perdão?

_Obs:Os Herdeiros pertencem única e exclusivamente **A MIM**,mas Harry Potter não.Beijinhos._


	2. Capitulo 1

Melissa ainda ficou na estação,observando a fumaça do expresso sumir ao longe.Até que Tiago a chamou.

-Mel vai ficar aí o dia todo?

-Hã?!Ah não.Vamos embora.-E juntos partiram para a sua casa.

Brian percorreu todo o trem,até que achou a sua irmã com Prisma e Phoebe dentro de uma cabine.

-Claire onde está o papai?-Perguntou a porta da cabine.

-Ele não te disse?Ele foi para casa antes da gente.Disse que tinha uma surpresa para nós.Mas falou que vai nos buscar na estação.

-Hum certo.-O garoto saiu da cabine e voltou para a sua.Quando estava escurecendo,o Expresso de Hogwarts chegou à estação de King´s Cross e todos os alunos desembarcaram.Brian e Claire puderam ver o reflexo dourado do cabelo de Draco,entre a multidão de pessoas,e rapidamente se dirigiram a ele.

-Como foi a viagem?-Draco indagou,pegando o malão de Claire e continuaram  conversando a caminho de um local que era usado na estação para viagens de pó de flú.Logo chegaram ao local e usaram o flú para viajar.Draco foi primeiro,seguido por Claire e por último Brian.

Assim que o loiro colocou os pés na sala de sua casa,ele sentiu algo se chocar contra o seu corpo e o peso o fez perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão.Ainda um pouco atordoado com a queda,ele se viu mirando um par de olhos castanhos.

-Brian que bom ver você!-Falou a menina em cima dele,com a voz esganiçada.

Brian,com a cabeça latejando,já que durante a queda ele bateu com ela no chão,empurrou a garota para o lado.

-Sai de cima de mim menina maluca!

A jovem fez um beicinho e com voz chorosa falou:

-Ai Brian,faz tanto tempo que a gente não se vê e você me trata assim.

-Eu te conheço?-Ele franziu a cenho,mirando a garota.Ela tinha estatura mediana,corpo esguio,olhos castanhos e um pouco puxados,cabelo negro com reflexos cobre e era um pouco cacheado e algumas sardas no rosto.E ao ver essas características,fizeram o garoto pensar que ela lhe era extremamente familiar.

-Claro que você a conhece Brian.-Falou Draco.No meio da confusão,o rapaz nem notou que a sua família toda estava ali,vendo ele passar vergonha.E foi só assim que ele também notou que não era só a família dele que estava ali.Tinha mais um casal naquela sala.

-Ah irmãozinho,vai me dizer que você não se lembra da Ligia?

-Ligia?-Ele a encarou mais uma vez,e agora a jovem sorria para ele.-Ligia?LIGIA!-A mente de Brian iluminou-se.

-Finalmente!Já estava começando a ficar chateada por você não se lembrar de mim.

-Queria o quê?A última vez que eu te vi eu tinha oito anos.

-Agora que você se recordou,fique sabendo que os Araki ficarão uns tempos conosco até eles ajeitarem a mudança.-Falou Parvati.

Os Araki eram uma antiga família de origem japonesa,e velha conhecida da família Malfoy.O senhor Araki fora amigo de infância de Draco,até que ele voltou para o Japão alguns anos depois do nascimento de Ligia.E eram uma tradicional família de bruxos.

-Mudança?-Indagou Brian.

-Sim!Não é legal?Meu pai transferiu todos os negócios dele aqui para a Inglaterra.Mas infelizmente não conseguimos encontrar uma casa,em algum bairro bruxo,a venda.Por isso ficaremos aqui.

-Você vai ficar aqui?-Por um lado Brian gostava da idéia de conviver novamente com uma amiga de infância.Mas por outro lado,algo,relacionado a uma certa ruiva,não o fazia apreciar muito essas novas mudanças.

-Sim,sim,sim.Isso é demais não acha?-Ligia abraçou Brian.-Poderemos conversar até altas horas.Sair,fazer de tudo até as aulas começarem.

-Aulas?

-Ligia vai para Hogwarts.Sétimo ano.-Falou Claire,sorrindo da cara de desagrado que Brian estava fazendo.Ele não gostava muito dessa demonstração de afeto da amiga.Afinal a única pessoa que podia abraçá-lo era Melissa.

-Ficaremos vinte e quatro horas,juntos.

-Epa,epa!Peraí.-Ele tirou os braços dela de torno de seu pescoço.-Sem querer ser grosseiro,mas eu tenho compromissos para essas férias.

-Desmarca oras.-Falou a garota,displicente.

-Tá maluca?Se eu fizer isso Melissa me mata.

-Melissa?!Ah sim a sra.Malfoy me falou dela.Mas eu acho que ela não irá se importar se sairmos em trio.Ou quarteto.-Ligia olhou para Claire.

-Nem olhe para mim.Tenho meus compromissos também,já marquei com Tiago.

-Que tal vocês resolverem isso amanhã?-Interrompeu Parvati.-A Melissa deve vir amanhã e aí vocês conversam.Agora,vamos jantar.

Brian levantou-se do chão e estendeu a mão para ajudar Ligia.Algo lhe dizia,em seu intimo,que esse seria um longo verão.

* * * * *

Na manhã seguinte,uma certa ruivinha surgiu,praguejando,na sala dos Malfoy.

-Merlin como eu odeio pó de flú!

-Bom dia para você também Melissa.Café?-Disse Draco,que estava na sala esperando a chegada da garota.

-Hã?Ah!Bom dia sr.Malfoy.Não,obrigada.Onde está Brian?

-No jardim dos fundos.

Melissa sorriu para Draco e agradeceu.Rapidamente foi aos jardins dos fundos,onde encontrou uma cena que não a agradou.Brian estava sentado em um dos bancos do jardim,com alguma espécie de livro no colo,e atrás dele estava uma garota,que se debruçava sobre o banco e abraçava o loiro por trás.A jovem pigarreou alto para chamar a atenção,e Brian deu um pulo do banco.

-Mel meu amor.-Falou com um sorriso.

-Brian.-Respondeu ela,seca.O loiro aproximou-se dela,enquanto ao longe Ligia observava a garota que acabava de chegar.-Três palavras.Quem é ela?

-Ah a Ligia?Bem ela é uma amiga de infância que passará uns tempos aqui,até a mudança dela estar completa.

-Aqui?

-É aqui.Qual é o problema?

-Nada.-Melissa não sabia o porquê,mas não gostara nada da jovem.Ainda mais que essa lhe olhava de um jeito estranho e cada vez que olhava para Brian,tinha uma certa cobiça nesse olhar.

Ligia,ainda lançando os olhares estranhos para os dois,aproximou-se do casal.

-Olá.-Disse sorridente.

-Olá.-Respondeu Melissa,extremamente seca.

-Você é a namorada do Brian.Não é?

Um sorriso,maroto,cresceu na face da ruiva,que enlaçou a cintura do loiro e o trouxe para mais perto.

-Sim.-Disse em um tom que alegava propriedade sobre o garoto.

-Prazer em conhecê-la.-Ligia estendeu uma mão,a qual Melissa encarou por um tempo,até recebê-la e cumprimentá-la.-Brian e eu estávamos justamente falando de você.

-Estavam?Não parecia.-Disse,sarcástica.Brian deu um suspiro,sabia que quando a ruiva começava a agir assim,não estava nada feliz.

-Isso mesmo.Sabe...-Ligia aproximou-se mais e envolveu os ombros de Melissa com um braço.Essa apenas a olhou enviesada,mas a morena não percebeu,ou fingiu que não percebeu.-...faz muito tempo que eu não venho à Inglaterra,e gostaria de ver o que mudou aqui.Eu estava pensando que Brian poderia me levar a um tour,mas não sabia que ele tinha outros planos para as férias.Então pensei que você não se importaria se nós três fossemos juntos.

Melissa olhou,espantada e furiosa ao mesmo tempo,para o loiro ao seu lado.Tinham passado os últimos dias em Hogwarts,antes das férias,planejando em como se livrarem de seus pais,principalmente ela se livrar de Harry,para poderem passar uns tempos sozinhos.E agora teria que levar essa mala com ela?Uma mala que ela não estava gostando nada de conhecer.

-Achamos que não teria problema.Entenda Mel...eu não sabia que ela viria.Mas é desfeita ignorar as visitas.

Ligia sorriu e Melissa deu o seu tradicional olhar frio,aquele que sempre fazia Brian tremer,para o loiro.

-E o que VOCÊS planejaram fazer?-Disse,irônica.Não gostou da mudança de planos,não gostou do fato de que os planos foram mudados sem o seu consentimento.

-NÓS...-Enfatizou Brian,com a intenção de deixar claro que ela estaria envolvida nisso.-...poderíamos dar um passeio no mundo trouxa.

-No mundo trouxa?Você detesta o mundo trouxa.-Disse a ruiva.

-Desde quando?-Indagou Ligia.-Quando éramos pequenos ele adorava ir ao parque de diversões trouxa.Brincávamos o dia inteiro.

Melissa a fitou,irritada,mas um ponto entrava para a sua lista de desafeto em relação à garota.Ela sabia mais sobre Brian,do que ela mesma.

-Você nunca me disse isso Brian.

-Isso é passado.-Ele tentou consertar o que Ligia dissera.A expressão de Melissa não era de muitos amigos.

-Certo então.Vamos todos ao parque.-A ruiva deu um sorriso,mas não era um sorriso de alegria.Era um sorriso lascivo.Talvez,se tivesse sorte,conseguiria derrubar "acidentalmente" a visitante do topo da roda gigante.

* * * * *

Quando chegaram no parque,rapidamente Ligia tratou de arrastar Brian para todos os brinquedos que fosse possível,esquecendo-se de que Melissa estava com eles.A ruiva apenas suspirou resignada.Poderia agüentar isso por apenas um dia,afinal eles se conheciam há bastante tempo,eram amigos e deviam estar com saudades um do outro.

-Mel você não vem?-Indagou Brian,enquanto Ligia o puxava para o trem fantasma.

-Ah não.Não gosto desse brinquedo.Espero vocês aqui fora.

Brian lhe sorriu e entrou com Ligia no brinquedo.Enquanto esperava do lado de fora,Melissa olhou em volta,apenas por distração,quando uma barraca chamou a sua atenção.

"Morgana a cigana que lê o futuro" 

_Por duas libras,leio o seu futuro e ensino simpatias._

Melissa sorriu.Ler o futuro?Com certeza deveria ser uma trouxa,pior do que a professora Trelawney.Mas queria arriscar.Caminhou para a barraca e entrou.O lugar lembrava muito a classe de Adivinhação de Hogwarts.Escura,abafada e com cheiro forte de incenso.

-Ah bem vinda minha cara.-Uma mulher,com saia rodada,badulaques,cabelos negros e com um lenço sobre eles,a cumprimentou assim que ela sentou à mesa.

-Oi.-Disse Melissa.Aquilo era engraçado.Ela até se parecia com a professora Sibila.

-O que a traz aqui?

-Não sei.A vidente é você e não eu.

-Oh,vejo.Você é uma daquelas que não crê em meu dom.

-Dom?Não sei,talvez,me convença que eu estou errada.-E ruiva estendeu a mão para a mulher do outro lado da mesa.

-Oh certo.-Morgana segurou a mão dela e percorreu o dedo pelas suas linhas.-Um amor.Um rapaz bonito.E você o ama muito.

-Verdade?-A ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha,e falou em tom sarcástico.

-Sim.-Morgana ignorou a zombaria de Melissa.-Um rapaz diferente,uma rapaz misterioso.Ah,vejo também,uma mulher.Mas não é você,é outra mulher.

-Ah eu também vejo.-A jovem olhou pela brecha da entrada da tenda,uma parte do trem fantasma.

-Um perigo.Ela estará entre vocês.Entre o amor de vocês.Muito ruim,não vejo boa coisa em seu futuro amoroso.Porém...

-O quê?-Melissa inclinou-se sobre a mesa para ver melhor a palma de sua mão,que era avaliada por Morgana.

-Não convém dizer.Apenas o tempo é capaz de curar a dor.Apenas o tempo.Mas lembre-se ele te ama,e não importa o que aconteça,isso não vai mudar.Bem são duas libras pela consulta.Quer também uma simpatia?

-Não!Isso eu sei fazer sozinha.-Ela entregou o dinheiro à mulher,o que considerou um desperdício,e saiu.Ela era pior que e professora de Adivinhação.Não falava coisa com coisa.Mas pelo menos ela não previu a sua morte.

Melissa deu uma olhada para o trem fantasma,e viu que as pessoas já estavam indo embora,mas não viu Brian.Como se estivesse atendendo a um chamado,ela olhou para cima e pode ver o loiro e Ligia na montanha russa.Nessa hora ela desejou que a cigana previsse a morte de outra pessoa.Brian sorria,de um jeito que a menina jamais havia visto,e uma sensação amarga cruzou a sua garganta.Ela nunca conseguiu fazer Brian sorrir daquela maneira.

Ligia fazia parte de uma infância feliz do menino,uma parte que veio antes de Lúcio Malfoy,e talvez ficar na presença dela,trazia esse lado de volta.Melissa sentiu-se feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.Feliz pelo fato do jovem estar se abrindo mais,triste porque não era ela a causa dessa queda das barreiras de Brian Malfoy.A montanha russa parou o seu percurso e todos desceram.Rapidamente Brian veio de encontro à ruiva,com Ligia atrás dele e segurando a sua mão.

-Nós estávamos pensando...-Ligia sorriu para a menina,que deu um fraco sorriso em retorno.-...em sairmos à noite.O que acha?

-Nós?-E novamente o "nós",aquela palavra que indicava que haviam decidido algo e ela era sempre a última a saber.

-Ah Mel,nos desculpe,mas a Ligia deu essa idéia enquanto estávamos no trem fantasma.

-Ah sem problemas.-Disse,displicente.-E iremos aonde?

-No momento eu não sei,mas que tal irmos à casa dos espelhos.-Ligia não esperou ouvir a resposta de ninguém,puxou Brian pela mão e Melissa só se viu impelida a seguí-los.O garoto parecia feliz ao reencontrar a amiga,e ela não queria estragar isso.

* * * * *

Por dias a rotina continuou a mesma,e no começo Melissa até que tentava entender,mas com o passar do tempo a sua compreensão diminuía cada vez mais.

Ligia sempre dava um jeito de arrastar Brian pela Londres trouxa,e ela era sempre a última a saber da mudança de planos.Mas o loiro também tinha a sua parcela de culpa,pois se deixava levar pela amiga.Mas mesmo assim algo nisso a tranqüilizava,ela sempre estava por perto para poder vigiá-los,pois nada a fazia gostar da garota que se alojara na casa do namorado,e vez ou outra as palavras daquela cigana não lhe saíam da cabeça.

Porém a compreensão da ruiva sumiu,no dia em que uma dessas "mudanças de planos" foram feitas,e de maneira tão planejada,que ela não poderia ter participação ativa nisso.

-Uma boate?-Melissa lutava para manter o seu auto controle.Brian e ela estavam em um dos escritórios da mansão Malfoy.A ruiva havia aparecido na casa ao entardecer,pois esperava que ao menos,por um dia,teria Brian só para si,já que Ligia havia se mudado para a sua própria casa,que coincidentemente era vizinha das do Malfoy,e era por causa disso que a garota não saía de lá.Mas parecia que as coisas não iam ser do jeito que ela queria.

-Sim,Ligia queria conhecer a vida noturna de Londres.

-Brian você sabe que a idade mínima para se entrar em algumas boates,trouxas ou bruxas,é dezessete anos?

-É,eu sei.

-Você reparou que eu não tenho dezessete anos?

-Eu sei.

-Então?

-Bem eu pensei que você não iria se importar.

Melissa o olhou com escárnio.

-Ah claro que eu não iria me importar...-Começou a falar em tom zombeteiro,andando de um lado para o outro da sala.-....meu namorado vai sair com outra garota...

-E?-Ele parou os passos dela,segurando em seu braço,e a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo,depositando um beijo em seus lábios.Mas Melissa afastou-se.Estava extremamente irritada com essa idéia de boate,e sabia que isso era coisa de Ligia.

-E acontece que eu não gosto disso.Nós passamos as duas últimas semanas em Hogwarts apenas planejando essas férias.E de repente chega essa garota e estraga tudo.

-Ela não está estragando nada,estamos tendo umas férias bem divertidas.

-Sim!Vocês estão,mas eu não.Você dá mais atenção a ela do que a mim.É como se ela fosse a sua namorada e não eu.

-Ela é apenas uma amiga de infância,Mel.Uma amiga que há tempos eu não vejo,acho normal dar mais atenção a ela.

-Você acha?-Ela falou em zombaria.-E eu é que me ferre,não é?

-Não seja tão dramática,não é para tanto.-Brian cruzou os braços sobre o tórax,estava começando a achar que a ruiva estava fazendo muita tempestade em um copo d'água.

-Pode ser,mas se você não reparou,ela lhe lança olhares que indicam que quer muito mais do que a sua amizade.

-Não seja tola.

-Não seja tola?Ela tem feito de tudo para se livrar de mim nessas férias,te arrastando de um lado para o outro,te afastando de mim...

-Não é verdade,você sempre está conosco.

-Mas é como se eu não estivesse.Em vez de ela ser à vela,quem está se sentindo vela aqui sou eu.

-Melissa é só uma noite em uma boate,uma saída entre amigos.Nada de mais.

-Nada de mais se você saísse com Benedite Parkinson,mas com ela...

-Está com ciúmes?-Um sorriso maroto cresceu na face de Brian.

-Não.-Disse,veemente.-Eu só não confio...

-Você não confia em mim?-O sorriso do garoto sumiu.-É isso,não é?

-Não é isso.Apenas é...eu não sei explicar,só não gosto que você fique muito perto dela.

-Ah!Não fale asneiras...eu conhecia a Ligia antes mesmo de sonhar em conhecer você.E ela é apenas uma amiga...não irá acontecer nada entre nós.

-Quem me garante?Eu não estarei lá para ver.

-Melissa você quer parar com a paranóia.-Brian tentava argumentar,não era a primeira vez que eles discutiam por causa de Ligia.

O jovem sabia que a ruiva tinha um ciúme doentio,embora tentasse de todas as maneiras ocultar isso,de Ligia,e isso já lhe ocasionaram várias brigas,mas sempre com reconciliações.Porém essa parecia ser a pior de todas.

-Eu não estou paranóica!Você sabe muito bem o jeito descarado que ela dá em cima de você.

-Eu sei.Mas ignoro,como sempre ignorei,e hoje não vai ser diferente.

-Claro que vai,eu não estarei lá,não estarei vigiando...

-Está achando que eu sou uma criança ou algum objeto para ser guardado a sete chaves?

-Talvez,sou muito possessiva com o que é meu.

-Ah de namorado e passei a ser um bem material.

-Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.

-Eu sei o que você quer dizer.Você não confia em mim,por causa dos nossos antecedentes antes de nos tornarmos namorados.Pois bem,não confie,eu não ligo.Eu sou um Malfoy,um sonserino,e não me importo.Isso não vai mudar o fato que eu vou sair.

-Ótimo então!Vá!Mas se você atravessar aquela porta,pode esquecer que tem uma namorada!

Brian a olhou com frieza,detestava que as pessoas o impusessem regras e normas.E não era porque a garota era sua namorada,que isso não iria se aplicar a ela.Caminhando,com o seu tradicional ar superior,ele foi até a porta do escritório e saiu.

Melissa rugiu de raiva e foi,a passos pesados,para a lareira.Pegando um pouco de pó de flú,o jogou no fogo e pisou dentro dele.

-Casa dos Potter!-E sumiu na lareira.

Segundos depois ela saiu na lareira de sua casa,e parecia que estava queimando mais do que o fogo da própria.

-Cuidado,está saindo fumaça de suas orelhas.-Brincou Matt,que estava na sala jogando vídeo game com James,as gêmeas Weasley e Arthur.

-Hahahaha,olha como eu estou rindo.

-O que foi?Pensei que iria sair com o pentelho do Malfoy?-Retrucou o menino.

-Eu também.-Respondeu Melissa,subindo,furiosa,as escadas para o seu quarto.

* * * * *

-Não fique assim.-Ligia tentou consolar Brian.

Estavam os dois na boate,que era inundada por som alto,pessoas falando,fumaça e era tão abafada em com cheiro forte de perfume e álcool,que de vez em quando Brian se perguntava como foi convencido a ir parar ali.Mas então ele se lembrou,foi por causa da raiva.Estava furioso com Melissa,que intimamente,mesmo que não admitisse,ainda não confiava nele,por causa das coisas que ele fizera no passado.E isso o levou a estar onde estava agora,a raiva,queria contrariar a namorada,que não era mais namorada,era ex,segundo as palavras dela.

_"Ótimo então!Vá!Mas se você atravessar aquela porta,pode esquecer que tem uma namorada!"_

-Mulheres...-Murmurou,parando um garçom que passava,perto de sua mesa,e lhe pedindo uma bebida.

-Brian o drink que você pediu tem álcool.-Falou Ligia,assim que o homem foi embora com o pedido anotado.

-Eu sei.Mas e daí?Eu tenho dezoito anos e posso beber.

-Mas para quê?

-Afogar as mágoas.

-Acha que se embebedando vai esquecer a briga que teve com a Potter?

-Por uma noite?Sim.

O garçom retornou com o pedido e Brian bebeu de uma vez só,logo pedindo outro,antes que o homem fosse embora.

Quando foi uma hora da manhã,ou seja três horas e várias bebidas depois,Brian e Ligia retornaram a mansão Malfoy.

-_O que eu quero mais é ser rei..._-O loiro entrou,cantarolando,dentro da casa.Com uma voz totalmente embriagada.

-Brian silêncio!Vai acordar os outros.-Ligia tentava,em vão,manter-se séria.Mas nunca poderia imaginar ver essa cena.Brian Malfoy,completamente bêbado e cantando uma música que falava de um leão.

-_Olhe pra direita,olhe pra esquerda,pra onde você olhe eu estou em foco...-_Ele cambaleou um pouco e Ligia o amparou.

-É melhor levá-lo para o seu quarto.-Juntos subiram as escadas e logo depois entraram no quarto do garoto.E ela o sentou na cama.

-_O que eu..._

-Bem minha missão termina aqui.Eu não deveria tê-lo deixado beber.-Murmurou a garota,que observava um Brian que ria estupidamente,olhando a sua própria mão.

Lembrou do como ele estava chateado com a namorada,de como começou a beber,de quando ela o tentou impedir,e ele a ameaçou com a varinha.Não queria irritá-lo,um bruxo bêbado e com dor de cotovelo poderia ser perigoso.E no máximo o que iria acontecer,depois,era ele acordar no dia seguinte de ressaca.

-Tchau Brian.-Ela ia saindo,quando a mão dele,em seu pulso,a parou.

-Fique.

-Mas eu tenho...-Ele a puxou mais forte,e ela perdeu o equilíbrio,caindo em cima dele.

-Fique.-Ele sussurrou ao pé de sua orelha e depois lhe deu um beijo que quase a sufocou.Ao final do beijo,Ligia sorriu.Certo,não faria mal se ela ficasse mais um pouco.

Quando foram duas horas mais tarde,a lua que entrava pela janela do quarto,iluminou os corpos suados e trêmulos dos dois jovens.Os dois sorriram um para o outro,e logo caíram adormecidos.

* * * * *

Melissa engoliu o seu café da manhã.Depois de ficar quase toda à noite em claro,e pensar muito,ela percebeu que era bobagem a discussão que tivera com o Brian.E precisava dizer isso a ele.

Logo após comer,ou engolir,a última torrada,ela correu para a lareira e logo estava na casa dos Malfoy.

Subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus,alguns minutos depois ela se viu em frente à porta do quarto do loiro.Ajeitou a roupa e o cabelo,e entrou.

Foi uma ação da qual ela se arrependeu,profundamente,mais tarde.O que ela viu,fez o seu coração parar de bater,e seu sangue gelar.

Brian,o seu namorado,o homem que ela amava,estava na cama,com outra.

Continua....  
  



	3. Capitulo 2

Melissa ficou ali parada,olhando pasma para cena.Ainda tentando processar o que estava vendo.Quando finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo,sua voz voltou na altura de várias oitavas.

-TRAIDOR!-O grito da garota fez Brian acordar,assustado,e olhar a sua volta,confuso.Rapidamente seus olhos pousaram ao lado de seu corpo,nu,na cama,e constatou que havia outra pessoa lá.Revirando os orbes azuis,ele mirou Melissa,parada em pé ao pé da cama.Ligia também acordou e mirou a jovem a sua frente.

-Mel...-Ele não conseguiu terminar de falar,pois a garota saiu de seu quarto feito um furacão.Brian levantou-se,tropeçando nas cobertas,e rapidamente se vestiu.Depois disso correu escada abaixo e conseguiu alcançar a ruiva na sala.

-Melissa espera!Deixa eu...

-Calado!Se você me disser que não era nada daquilo que eu vi,eu juro que mato você.Com as mãos nuas.-Os olhos dela irradiavam frieza.

-Melissa eu não sei o que aconteceu.Eu não me lembro.

-Você não se lembra?Ah deixe-me refrescar a sua memória.VOCÊ DORMIU COM OUTRA MULHER!!!!

-Melissa eu estava chateado,acho que fiquei bêbado.Eu não queria...

-Não queria mas fez.

-Me deixe explicar.

-Não há nada para explicar.Eu vi tudo.Uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras.Ninguém me contou Malfoy,eu vi!

-Por favor meu amor...

-NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM.SE VOCÊ ME AMASSE NÃO DORMIRIA COM ELA!-Ela apontou,furiosamente para o pé da escada,onde estava Ligia,que havia descido,assim que ouviu a confusão no andar inferior.-Como eu fui burra,eu toda arrependida por ter brigado com você.Por achar que você estava certo,eu não confiava tanto em você.Mas vejo que a certa sou eu.Você é podre.Um lixo humano.Pior que Voldemort,pior que o pior dos vermes.-Agora,lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto da menina.

-O que está havendo aqui?-Draco e Parvati haviam aparecido na sala,ao ouvir os gritos da ruiva.

-Nada pai!Isso é entre a Mel e eu.

-Mel o cacete!Para você é Potter!

-Melissa você tem que me escutar.-Ele tocou no braço dela,mas ela o repeliu e o fitou com um olhar de repulsa.

-Não.Toque.Em.Mim.Nunca.Mais...TOQUE EM MIM!-Ela gritou desferindo uma bofetada contra o rosto de Brian,e depois saiu da casa fazendo uma tempestade.Draco a seguiu,não antes de dar um olhar confuso para Brian.

Pelo o que ele havia entendido,dos gritos da ruiva,o seu filho havia dormido com outra mulher,e isso era um problema que discutiria com ele mais tarde.

Depois da saída de Melissa,o loiro afundou-se no chão e fez algo que há anos não fazia.Chorou.

-Filho...-Parvati aproximou-se do jovem,mas esse a repeliu.Com uma expressão de pena no rosto,ela saiu da sala,levando Ligia consigo.Achou melhor deixá-lo sozinho.

Quando Draco alcançou a rua,ele pode ver Melissa sentada na calçada,e recostada no muro da casa.

-Mel?!-Ele ajoelhou-se em frente a ela,e tocou os cabelos ruivos.O rosto da jovem,antes escondido entre os joelhos,ergueu-se e fitou o homem a sua frente.As lágrimas marcando o rosto dela e deixando os olhos verdes em uma cor profunda de vermelho.

-Você...está bem?-Draco sabia que era uma pergunta idiota,mas não custava nada perguntar.Porém a menina nada respondeu,apenas o continuou a fitar,com olhos vidrados.-Vou te levar para casa.-Ele levantou-se,a trazendo consigo e a abraçou.Depois disso os dois desaparataram.

Harry revirava pergaminhos,fazia anotações,avaliava jogadas,quando Draco,acompanhado de mais alguém,surgiu em sua sala.

-Draco?!-Ele olhou,confuso,para o loiro.Foi quando percebeu que esse trazia Melissa em seus braços.-Mel?!-Ele fitou o corpo trêmulo da menina.

-Perguntas depois.-Falou Draco ao ver a expressão de Harry.

Quando percebeu onde estava,Melissa desvencilhou-se dos braços de Draco e jogou-se nos braços de Harry,chorando compulsivamente.

-Minha nossa filha,o que houve?-O homem estava chocado.Nunca tinha visto a menina chorar tanto.Somente quando era bebê.Mas Melissa não disse uma palavra,apenas apertou-se mais contra o corpo de Harry.O homem estava atônito,e não sabia o que fazer.Foi quando Gina entrou na sala e viu a cena.

-O que houve?-Indagou a mulher.

-Eu não sei.-Harry sussurrou,afagando os cabelos de Melissa,que ainda estava abraçada a si.

-Preciso falar com você Potter.-Draco indicou a cozinha da casa.

Gina tirou Melissa dos braços de Harry e pôde ver,também,que a menina chorava muito.Juntas,elas subiram as escadas da casa e Gina entrou no quarto da menina,a deitando na cama.

No andar inferior,Harry e Draco encaminharam-se para a cozinha,mas em vez de parar,Draco continuou andando e foi para o jardim dos fundos.Harry apenas o seguiu e quando lá estavam,esperou que ele falasse.

-Bem vamos do inicio,e da parte que eu entendi.Brian e Melissa brigaram ontem à noite.

-Disso eu sei,ela chegou furiosa em casa.

-Brian saiu com Ligia depois disso.Sabe a Ligia...

-Eu sei quem é essa.

-Sabe?

-Melissa ficou praguejando contra ela,durante quase todo o verão.

-Pois bem.Eles saíram,Brian ficou bêbado,eles voltaram para casa.Eles são jovens,perderam o controle,e quando um garoto está bêbado e a outra apaixonada...-Draco sabia que Ligia sempre tivera um xodó por Brian,desde criança.-...você sabe.

-Não!Não sei.-Harry cruzou os braços sobre o tórax,e encarou o outro,sério.

-Ah Potter!Eles dormiram juntos.

-Como?-O homem estreitou os olhos verdes.

-Eles fizeram amor,criatura!Não está entendendo?

-Claro que estou.Estou entendendo a parte que diz que seu filho traiu a Mel.-Disse com  escárnio.

-Ele estava bêbado.Sei que ele fez uma coisa errada,mas ele ama a Mel,eu sei disso.

-Mas pelo que você esta me contando,não parece.

-Olha,eu fiquei tão chocado quanto você.

-Com certeza.-Zombou.-E o que você pretende fazer?

-Nada.

-Como assim nada?-A voz de Harry elevou-se um pouco,e Gina pôde ouvi-lo do andar superior.

-Harry,Harry,Harry.Eles não são mais crianças,estão crescendo,tornando-se adultos.E é normal que eles cometam erros,pequenos ou grandes.E serão eles que terão que resolver isso,não nós.É problema deles.

-Em outras palavras.Em briga de marido e mulher a gente não deve meter a colher.

-Você pegou o espírito da coisa.Mas mesmo assim eu vou ter que conversar com o Brian.

-Pensei que você não ia se meter?-Ele deu um sorriso escarninho.

-E não vou.Mas como eu conheço a Pat,ela vai querer que eu converse com ele,e blá,blá,blá...

* * * * 

-Filha me diga o que aconteceu?-Gina acariciava a cabeça de Melissa,que se encontrava deitada em sua cama,abraçada fortemente a um travesseiro.A menina não chorava mais,porém permanecia silenciosa,e seu olhar estava perdido,ignorando totalmente a presença de sua mãe ao seu lado.

-Gin?-Harry apareceu à porta e depois adentrou o quarto,sentando-se ao lado da esposa,na cama.

-Estamos a meia hora aqui Harry,e ela não falou nada.-Murmurou a mulher.

-Draco me contou o que houve.-Harry disse,num sussurro.-Mel e Brian tiveram uma briga muito feia.

-Mas eles sempre brigam.Qual é a novidade nisso?

-Mas dessa vez foi diferente,bem diferente.

-Como assim?

Harry indicou com a cabeça a porta,em um pedido claro de que não deveriam conversar sobre isso ali,e depois levantou,encaminhando-se para lá.Um pouco hesitante,Gina depositou um beijo na testa da filha e foi em direção a Harry.Antes dos dois saírem do quarto,Melissa se pronunciou.

-Eu quero ir embora.-Disse em um sussurro,sem olhar diretamente para os pais.Como se estivesse falando consigo mesma.

-Embora?-Harry voltou para o lado da filha e Gina ficou observando da porta.

-Ele vai vir aqui,vai querer conversar e eu não quero.Eu quero ir embora,não quero vê-lo o restante das férias.Pois sei que terei que encará-lo em Hogwarts.Eu preciso...preciso pensar.

-E para onde você quer ir?

-Sirius...-Murmurou.

-Espanha?-Harry ponderou um pouco,talvez ficar uns tempos com Sirius a faria bem.O bom humor dele sempre alegrava as pessoas.

-Sim...

-Certo,descanse um pouco,eu irei falar com Sirius.Mas tenho certeza que ele vai concordar em te acolher para as férias.

Sirius Black era um auror que havia sido transferido e agora trabalhava para o Ministério da Magia da Espanha.Mas mesmo assim,vivia fazendo longas visitas à Inglaterra para ver os amigos e o afilhado.

-Obrigada...-Disse em um sussurro e fechou os olhos,adormecendo logo em seguida.

* * * * * 

-Está bem...-Draco segurava a maçaneta da porta com uma mão,e estava a encarando.-...explique-me com detalhes...-Ele virou-se e agora encarava Brian.-...o que inferno aconteceu?

Como tinha dito a Harry,Parvati o havia dito que ele precisava conversar com o jovem.E agora cá estava ele,dentro de seu escritório na Mansão Malfoy,tendo não uma conversa de pai para filho,mas de homem para um jovem irresponsável.Como assim ele o considerava.

-Eu já disse...

-Você estava bêbado?E por que você bebeu?-A voz do homem gotejava frieza e sua expressão era mortalmente séria.

-Estava deprimido,tinha esse direito.

-E por que dormiu com a Ligia?Com que cara eu vou olhar,agora,para o pai dela?

-Com a mesma cara de sempre,não foi nada demais.Isso acontece e se não fosse comigo seria com outro.Por que está fazendo tanto drama?

-Drama?Diz isso porque você não viu o estado em que eu encontrei Melissa.

Brian remexeu-se na cadeira,e uma expressão preocupada cruzou a sua face.

-E como ela está?

-Como ela está?Como você acha que ela está Brian?Você partiu o coração dela.

-Eu não quis fazer isso.Por Deus,foi sem querer.Eu amo aquela garota.

-Mas dormiu com outra.

-Não precisa jogar na cara.Foi um acidente.-Enfatizou a palavra "acidente".Já ficando com raiva.Por que todos achavam que ele havia feito aquilo de propósito?Já bastava a mulher que ele amava o odiar,agora os outros iriam ficar jogando o seu erro em sua cara.

Draco,que até então estava parado perto da porta,caminhou até Brian,puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para ele.

-E agora,o que você vai fazer?-As expressões de Draco amaciaram e sua voz ficou mais suave.

-Como assim?Você não vai me torturar,me colocar de castigo ou coisa e tal por ter levado para cama,inconscientemente,a filha de seu melhor amigo?

-Não.E sabe por quê?Porque eu tive a sua idade,já fui irresponsável,e foi por causa disso que você nasceu.-Ele deu um leve sorriso.

Draco lembrou do susto que levou,quando no dia de sua formatura Parvati havia lhe dito que estava grávida.

-E...

-E assim como eu,você vai resolver os seus problemas.Não vou me intrometer.O Harry também disse que não vai se intrometer.Isso será entre a menina Potter e você.Então meu filho,se vire.

-Não vai me ajudar?

-Não.Você é crescido,é um homem.Resolva isso.-Ele deu um leve tapinha no ombro do rapaz e depois se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até a porta.

-Pai.

Antes de alcançar a maçaneta,Draco virou-se ao chamado do filho.

-Sim?

-Acha que um dia ela vai me perdoar?

-Não sei.Se ela te amar,talvez.-Deu um sorriso e girou a maçaneta,abriu a porta e saiu do escritório,fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando Brian,lá dentro,imerso em pensamentos.

Draco andou pelos corredores da Mansão,até chegar à sala de estar,onde estavam Parvati e Ligia.Logo que viu o homem,Ligia empalideceu.

-Sr.Malfoy...-Disse,levantando-se do sofá e indo em direção a ele.

-Não diga nada.-Falou sério.

-Senhor Malfoy me escuta,a culpa foi minha,eu não me controlei.Seu eu tivesse....

-Eu não estou culpando ninguém.Não é como se você tivesse matado alguém,ou estivesse grávida...-Brincou,mas depois a fitou,sério.-Você não está grávida?Está?

-Não.-Ligia respondeu,a cor voltando aos poucos ao seu rosto.

-Ah então nada de estresse.No final apenas o que temos são uns corações partidos e nada mais.Isso acontece,é a ordem natural das coisas quando o amor está em jogo.

-O senhor não está chateado comigo tio Draco?-Ela o chamou,da mesma maneira que fazia quando era criança,e Draco sorriu.

-Estou desapontado,com os dois.Mas não estou furioso.-O loiro sentou-se ao lado da esposa,no sofá.

-Quem diria heim?Draco Malfoy compreensivo.-Zombou Parvati.-E olha que quando eu o conheci,ele jamais agiria assim.Quem te viu,quem te vê.

-Acho que foi a influência de um certo alguém.-Ele sorriu e beijou a esposa.

-Mas o que faremos agora?-Ligia interrompeu o momento romântico.

-Nós?-Draco apontou para si mesmo e para a esposa.-Bem,nós não faremos nada.Isso é problema de vocês.

-E onde está Brian?

-No escritório.-Ligia sorriu para Draco e foi para o escritório.Minutos depois entrou no local e encontrou Brian,do mesmo jeito que Draco o deixou,mas agora ele estava com a cabeça baixa e encarava,profundamente,o chão.

-Brian?-Ela o tocou no ombro e o garoto se assustou.Estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que não viu e menina entrar.

-O que eu vou fazer?Eu levei quatro anos para conquistar aquela garota,quatros anos jogados fora em uma noite.

-Eu sinto muito.-Ligia murmurou,ajoelhando-se em frente a ele,no chão.

-Não foi culpa sua.

-Claro que foi.Eu deixei,eu consenti,eu quis aquilo Brian.Eu gosto...eu...-Ela se ruborizou-...eu amo você.

-Eu sei.Também te amo.

-Não!Você não entendeu.Não é desse amor fraterno que eu estou falando.É amor mesmo.

-Ah!Eu já sabia disso.

-Sabia?-Ela se ruborizou ainda mais.

-Não se culpe.Eu a forcei.

-Não forçou nada.Eu permiti.Se isso o fizer feliz,somos os dois culpados.

Brian deu um sorriso fraco.

-E o que eu faço agora?Melissa nunca vai me perdoar.Eu a conheço,e dou razão a ela.Se fosse comigo eu também não perdoava.

-Se ela não te perdoar é porque não te ama o suficiente.Mas eu sim.

Outro sorriso.

-Obrigado.-Disse Brian,dando um selinho nos lábios de Ligia,e essa sorriu.Minutos de silêncio se passaram,até que ela segurou o rosto dele,com ambas as mãos,e deu-lhe outro beijo,dessa vez mais profundo.E Brian não fez nada para resistir a isso.

-Sabe do que você precisa?-Disse ao término do beijo.

-Não.O quê?

-Um novo amor,para curar as feridas.E se você me permitir,eu posso ser esse novo amor.

Brian ficou com a expressão séria,e Ligia temeu que tivesse dito algo errado.

-Talvez,mas não vou desistir assim tão cedo.Primeiro eu preciso falar com a Mel.

-Bem se você acha assim.-Falou a jovem,com um sorriso no rosto,mas era uma alegria que não chegava em seu coração.-Mas eu estarei aqui para o que precisar.Como uma boa amiga.

* * * * * *

Sirius observou a jovem aparecer em sua sala,através da chave de portal,e sorriu.

Melissa,apesar da tristeza,deu um sorriso de volta e correu para abraçar o homem,que considerava,um pouco seu pai,um pouco seu avô,mas muito mais como amigo.

-E como vai a minha Dama do Fogo.-Brincou o homem.Sempre a chamava assim,desde pequena,por causa de seus cabelos cor de fogo e de seus olhos que tinha uma expressividade que às vezes,durante os ataques de fúria da garota,brilhavam como fogo.

-Bem Almofadinhas.

-Harry me disse o que aconteceu.-O rosto de Melissa ficou sério.-Nunca confie em um Malfoy.

-Sirius...não vim aqui para falar sobre isso.Vim aqui porque queria esquecer.

-E é claro que vamos esquecer minha cara.Afinal é para isso que eu estou aqui.No final das férias de verão você será uma nova mulher.

-Hum isso é bom.-Ela deu outro sorriso,ficar na presença de Sirius já estava surtindo efeito.-E o que nós vamos fazer primeiro?

-Você já foi em uma tourada?-O homem sorriu,marotamente.

* * * * *

-O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?-Tiago cerrou os punhos,e estava pronto para atacar Brian,se Harry não o segurasse.

-Tiago acalme-se meu amor.-Claire tocou no ombro do namorado,havia ido com o irmão a casa dos Potter,pois sabia,que pelo gênio do moreno,seu irmão não iria durar muito.-Vamos dar uma volta?-Inquiriu,dando um olhar suplicante a Harry,pedindo ajuda para amansar a fera.

-Claire está certa Tiago,vai dar uma volta.

-Não antes de eu quebrar a cara desse sujeito.-Ele rosnou,avançando um pouco mais,mas Harry o segurou.Brian no entanto,mantinha-se calado e com sua pose impassível.

-Tiago vá!-Ordenou Harry,já perdendo a sua paciência,e pedindo ajuda,com o olhar,para Claire.Com isso,ela segurou na mão do garoto e o arrastou para fora da casa.

-Bem...-Harry viu a porta da casa ser fechada,com fúria,a saída de Tiago.-...pode falar rapaz.

-Senhor Potter,primeiro eu quero me desculpar...

-Não é a mim que você deve desculpas menino.É a Melissa.E eu concordei com o seu pai que não ia me intrometer,e assim o farei.

-Certo.Então eu vou direto ao assunto.Mas acho que não preciso dizer ao senhor o que eu quero,o senhor já sabe.

-Sei.E sinto dizer,que Melissa não está aqui.Ela viajou essa manhã.Disse que precisava pensar.

-E para onde ela foi?Eu preciso falar com ela.

-Não posso dizer.

-Não?Pensei que o senhor não ia se meter nesse assunto?E isso é se meter.

-Eu sei.Mas você tem que concordar que ela realmente precisa pensar.E isso será melhor.Quando ela voltar vocês poderão conversar mais calmamente,assim espero.

-E quando ela volta?

-Primeiro de setembro.

-Mas ainda falta um mês.

-Eu sei.Mas você terá que esperar.Porém...

-O quê?

-Ela deixou uma coisa,disse que era para você.Ela sabia que você viria e escreveu essa carta para você.-Harry entregou o envelope ao garoto,que prontamente o abriu.

Caro Malfoy

Se você está recebendo esta carta,é porque eu não estou mais presente,para falar pessoalmente com você,e confesso que nem quero isso.Você já fez a sua escolha,e escolheu a ela.Por isso peço que me esqueça,esqueça que eu existo.Esqueça que eu cruzei o seu caminho,que eu também farei o mesmo.Esqueça que me ama,isso é,se um dia você realmente me amou.

E eu também farei o mesmo.Eu até diria que nossa relação foi bonita,mas não foi.E sabe por que eu digo isso?Porque eu te odeio.Mas não,não te odeio como na época em que éramos inimigos,pois aquilo não era ódio,era apenas aversão.

Eu te odeio com a intensidade de 50 mil sóis.E é por isso que a partir de hoje você sumiu da minha mente.Me chame de menina mimada,e covarde por não falar isso na sua cara,eu não ligo.Assim como você não ligou para mim.

Até nunca mais

M.G.Potter.

A cor sumiu do rosto de Brian,e suas mãos,trêmulas,apertavam a carta com toda a sua força.Agora ele sabia,Melissa nunca iria o perdoar.

Continua....__


	4. Capitulo 3

Brian deu um suspiro e colocou o último item no malão,quando uma coruja cinza entrou pela janela de seu quarto,derrubando sobre a cama um envelope,cujo destinatário estava escrito com a sua letra.

-Me ignorou de novo não é?-Indagou a coruja,que havia pousado na cabeceira da cama,e piou alto.

-Melissa te ignorou de novo,não?-Claire havia surgido à porta do quarto do jovem.

-Pois é.-Brian soltou outro suspiro e jogou a carta na lixeira próxima a cama.Durante toda as férias tentou contatar a mais velha dos Potter,mas como único resultado de suas investidas era o retorno de suas cartas.

-Quer saber Brian?...-Claire adentrou o aposento.-...Desista.Ela não quer mais saber de você.O que você fez não é algo para ser esquecido tão fácil assim,principalmente por alguém com o gênio de Melissa.

-Não me diga,e não precisa ficar me lembrando o que eu fiz.Já me basta à presença de Ligia todos os dias nessa casa para me lembrar dessa burrada.

-O quê?Agora a culpa é de Ligia também?Quero dizer ela teve participação nisso,mas não é a única responsável.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.Não culpo Ligia,culpo a mim.Mas olhar para ela sempre trás essa culpa de volta.Ainda mais com o fato de que ela me ama,mas eu não a retribuo.

-Quer um conselho irmão?Comece a retribuir o amor de Ligia,pois eu acho que o de Melissa,você não tem mais.-Ela virou-se e saiu do quarto.

* * * * 

Tiago olhou o expresso vermelho despontar no horizonte e em poucos minutos parar na estação.Observou quando a multidão de alunos desceu do trem,e uma garota em particular vir em direção a ele.

-Tiago!-Claire disse,entusiasmada,e deu um abraço apertado no moreno,que retribuiu.

Com um sorriso,ele deu um beijo na garota,mas ao fim desse,o seu sorriso esvaiu-se assim que viu quem estava atrás dela.

-Malfoy.-Ele cuspiu o nome,em desagrado,e reparou que o loiro olhava de um lado para o outro da estação,como se procurasse alguém.-Ela não está aqui.

Brian o encarou,sabia de quem o garoto estava falando.

-Brian!-Uma outra voz chamou a atenção do rapaz.Ele virou-se e se deparou com Ligia.-Seria pedir muito se você me ajudasse com o malão?-Ela sorriu para ele,e o rapaz sorriu de volta,recolhendo a mala das mãos dela.

Dando um último olhar enviesado para Brian e outro para Ligia,Tiago segurou a mão de Claire e a levou para as carruagens.

* * * * 

As portas do Salão Principal foram abertas e Gina adentrou o aposento,guiando os alunos do primeiro ano,e guiando Ligia,que era a última da fila.Um a um os alunos novos fora sorteados para as suas casas.Brian,que estava em uma mesa,perto da mesa do professores,que era reservada para os alunos do curso de pós-graduação,observou Ligia ser chamada para ir ao chapéu seletor.

A jovem foi até o banco,onde se sentou e o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça,e segundos depois anunciou:

"_SONSERINA"_

A garota saiu do banco,sob a ovação da mesa da Sonserina,e sentou-se,sorridente a mesa de sua casa.Brian sorriu e também aplaudiu a seleção.Foi quando o Salão mergulhou em silêncio assim que uma nova pessoa entrou nele.Ela tinha os cabelos longos,chegando a três dedos acima da cintura,usava as vestes da Grifinória e os olhos eram verdes vivos.Quando perceberam quem era a recém chegada,o salão voltou ao burburinho habitual.

Brian acompanhou a caminhada de Melissa até a mesa da Grifinória e viu ela sentar-se ao lado de Tiago.Ela estava diferente,ele tinha que admitir,havia algo diferente na garota,ele só não conseguia ver o quê.

-Bem,bem...-McGonagall levantou-se de seu assento e o salão silenciou-se.-...mas um ano se inicia,e quero avisar aos alunos novos que a floresta do colégio é extremamente proibida.Também quero dar boas vindas aos novos alunos,e aos antigos que retornaram para passar mais algum tempo conosco...-Ela olhou para a mesa dos alunos de pós-graduação.-...bem agora vamos ao banquete.-Ela terminou de falar e a comida surgiu em frente a todos nas mesas.

-Melissa é você?-Prisma havia saído da mesa da Corvinal e ido para a da Grifinória.

Melissa olhou interrogativamente para a garota.

-Pensou que fosse quem?

-Você está...sei lá...diferente.

-Você não sabe o que umas boas férias podem fazer com uma pessoa.-Ela sorriu.

-Ah,quer dizer que você já esqueceu...você sabe.-Prisma indicou,com o dedo,a mesa dos ex-alunos.

-Não quero falar sobre isso.-Melissa ficou séria e sua voz se tornou extremamente fria.

-Okay.-Prisma calou-se e começou a preparar o seu prato

Estavam todos comendo,rindo e brincando quando Neville aproximou-se da mesa.

-Srta.Potter.-Melissa virou-se para olhar para o homem.

-Sim professor?

-Meus parabéns,você foi escolhida como a nova capitã do time de Quadribol da Grifinória.

-Eu o quê?-A garota quase engasgou.

-Hei Mel!Essa foi demais heim?-Matt brincou.-Você agora terá que ser uma garota responsável.

Os companheiros de casa continuaram parabenizando a garota,depois que Neville retornou a mesa dos professores.

Quando o banquete terminou todos começaram a ir para as suas casas.Melissa estava conversando animadamente com a sua companheira de equipe,Livi,quando sentiu alguém segurar o seu braço e virá-la.

-Malfoy.-A garota falou,sem emoções na voz.

-Potter eu preciso falar com você.

-Mas eu não quero ouvir.

As pessoas que estavam encaminhando-se para as suas casas,pararam ao ouvir o diálogo dos dois.Melissa estava tratando Brian com uma frieza pior do que ela tratava antes de eles começarem a namorar.

-Mas você precisa.-Brian ainda segurava o braço dela,quando Melissa deu um olhar de desprezo para a mão dele em seu braço,e o garoto a soltou.

-Não!Ela não precisa.-James,Matt e Tiago aproximaram-se da garota,como se a estivessem protegendo de uma besta furiosa.-Caia fora Malfoy!-Retorquiu James.

Brian olhou contrariado para os meninos e foi embora.Falaria com Melissa assim que ela estivesse sozinha.Ao longe Ligia observou a conversa deles dois,e não pode evitar o pequeno sorriso que deu,Melissa continuava a desprezar Brian.E isso só lhe dava mais chances de conquistar o rapaz.

Logo que passaram pelo quadro da mulher gorda,Tiago virou-se para a irmã.

-Se ele te amolar grite,que eu venho dar uns sopapos nele.-O garoto falou,sério,e Melissa sorriu.Raros eram os momentos em que o menino bancava o super protetor.

-Pode deixar meu guarda costas.-Zombou.

-Muito engraçado da sua parte.-Retrucou Tiago.-Mas mudando de assunto...Bem,como nova capitã você precisa fazer um teste para batedor,Justin deixou uma vaga assim que se formou.

Melissa ponderou,era verdade,Justin Creveey era o antigo capitão do time da Grifinória,e se formara no ano anterior.

-Bem ele me deixou um aviso que era para dar ao novo capitão.-Tiago continuou.-Ele tinha alguém indicado para a vaga,uma recomendação.

-Verdade?-Melissa deu um pequeno sorriso,isso lhe pouparia o trabalho de procurar alguém.

-Ah sim.Espere aqui.-Tiago disse,deixando Melissa para trás e sumindo no meio da confusão da sala comunal.Minutos depois ele retornou acompanhado por um garoto,e Melissa prendeu o ar.Era um rapaz muito bonito,de pele morena,cabelo negro assim como os olhos,muito parecido como os homens espanhóis que ela conheceu nas férias.

-Este...-Ele indicou o rapaz.-...é Henrique Morales.

O rapaz estendeu a mão para ela,e Melissa a recebeu.

-Você sempre foi da Grifinória?

-Sim.-Respondeu com um sorriso.-Por quê?

-É que eu não lembro de tê-lo visto aqui.

-Ah mas eu vi você,Melissa Potter.

Melissa se sentiu meio besta,parecia que o garoto a conhecia,só pelo jeito que ele a olhava,e ela nunca soube da existência dele.Onde ele estava escondido?Porque com certeza ela veria um homem desses perambulando no salão comunal.

-A Mel é a nova capitã da equipe,e é com ela que você tem que fazer o teste de batedor.-Interrompeu Tiago,o pequeno momento dos dois.

-Ótimo!-O jovem sorriu mais.-Quando será o teste?

-Agora.-Disse a garota,ainda embasbacada.-Quero dizer,esse final de semana está bom?Quanto mais cedo melhor.-Reiterou,quando percebeu a burrada que havia dito.

-Perfeito.Hum...acho que vou precisar da minha mão Potter.-Melissa olhou para baixo,onde ainda segurava a mão de Henrique,e ruborizou,soltando a mão dele rapidamente.

-Me chame de Melissa.-Disse,quando se recuperou da vergonha passada.

-Ótimo,Melissa.-Ele deu um último sorriso e foi embora.

* * * * 

No que foi a manhã do primeiro dia de aula,assim que saiu de seu dormitório,Melissa sentiu um par de mãos,familiares,segurar o seu braço.

-Preciso falar com você.-Ela se viu encarando aqueles lindos olhos azuis,que muitas vezes a fez ficar em transe por horas,e engoliu em seco.

-E seu eu não quiser?-Respondeu com voz monótona,logo que recuperou um pouco do controle que havia perdido há segundos atrás,ao vê-lo tão próximo.Passou tanto tempo longe dele,durante o verão,que se esquecera de como ele era bonito.Ainda mais com a luz matutina refletindo em seus cabelos loiros.

-Não me obrigue a isso Potter.

-Okay.-Ela olhou para as mãos dele,e ele,entendendo o recado,a soltou.

Caminharam silenciosos pelos corredores,até chegarem a uma parte do castelo que era desconhecida da garota.Pararam em frente a um quadro de um velho cavalheiro medieval e Brian disse a senha.Logo entraram e Melissa viu-se dentro de um confortável escritório.

-Bem...-Ele indicou o sofá,mas ela permaneceu em pé.-...Certo.Não tivemos oportunidade de conversarmos depois do ocorrido.

-Talvez seja porque eu não queria falar com você.-Disse,com a voz calma e controlada.

Brian estranhou isso,ela era uma menina de gênio explosivo e agora cá estava ela em frente a ele,com uma face em branco,desprovida de emoções,e uma frieza aterradora.

-Você nem me deixou explicar.Sumiu antes disso.O que nos leva a uma pergunta:Onde você se enfiou o resto do verão inteiro?

-Não te interessa.

-Por que não respondeu as minhas cartas?

-Pensei que fosse apenas uma pergunta.Eu não quis responder as suas cartas.E eu juro,que se não tivesse amor aos animais,eu matava aquela coruja.

-Você nem pretende me dar uma chance para me redimir?Consertar o que eu fiz?Me explicar...

-Não precisa.-Ela deu um sorriso lascivo.-Eu vi,e a não ser que você me considere uma idiota,ou eu esteja louca,e me corrija se eu estiver errada,você dormiu com outra mulher.Não há chances,e muito menos explicações mais óbvias do que o que foi visto.-Ela terminou a frase,enfatizando cada palavra.

-Mas eu não queria.

-Tem certeza disso?

Brian ergueu uma sobrancelha.Ela o estava acusando de ter feito isso intencionalmente?

-Não pode me acusar assim Mel...Potter.Nem sempre o que vemos é a verdade.

-O que eu vi é a verdade.E nada vai mudar isso.

-Você não irá me dar uma chance?-Mais uma chance,era tudo o que ele queria,era nisso que ele insistia.E Melissa percebeu isso.

Um outro sorriso lascivo surgiu no rosto dela.

-Não.Se isso era tudo o que você queria falar,com licença...-Ela ia sair,mas Brian a impediu.

-Fale.-Ele precisava ouvir,precisava saber.Saber o quão magoada ela estava.Ele se aproximou mais dela,que recuou.O loiro deu um pequeno sorriso,a posição impassível dela estava se desintegrando.

-Falar o quê?-A voz era desprovida de emoções,mas em sua face havia uma expressão de indagação.E ela recuou mais um pouco,quando ele se aproximou mais,até que percebeu que não tinha mais para onde ir assim que sentiu as suas costas se encontraram com a parede fria de pedra.

-Fale que eu quero ouvir.-Ele encurtou mais à distância.E quando Melissa tentou escapar,ele a segurou pelos pulsos e a prendeu contra a parede.-Fale que não me ama mais.

-Para que isso?Gosta de ser torturado?Virou masoquista agora é?A indiferença não lhe basta?

-Indiferença?Não ligo para isso,pois sei que você pode fazer essa pose toda,mas não pode fingir que não sente mais nada.-Ele pressionou o corpo dela com o seu,e sorriu.Ainda conseguia fazê-la ter as mesmas reações de antes.-Diga que não se arrepia quando eu a toco.-Pôde sentir,debaixo de seus dedos,o pulso de Melissa disparar.-Quando eu a beijo.-Colocou um beijo na nuca dela,e quando ia para os lábios,ela virou o rosto.

-Eu não sinto nada.-Disse de maneira fria,mas seu corpo tremia um pouco.

-Então diga.

A face dela voltou a ficar em branco,foi quando ela aproximou seu rosto do dele e sussurrou perto dos lábios de Brian.

-Eu não te amo.

O garoto a soltou e ela saiu da sala,sem olhar para trás.Agora sim ele sabia o que havia de diferente.Ela não era mais inocente,podia ser uma garota arteira,pelo menos ela era assim,podia ser infantil às vezes,ou às vezes madura demais,mas mesmo assim seus olhos transmitiam uma inocência incrível.E agora,ela não possuía mais isso.Ele destruiu o que mais amava nela,e se sentiu horrível por isso.O jeito agora era esquecer e continuar em frente,pois agora sim ele sabia,que não tinha mais jeito.

* * * * *

Quando alcançou o corredor,Melissa recostou-se na parede e apertou mais os seus livros contra o seu corpo,e soltou um suspiro.Era difícil,muito difícil fingir ser uma pedra,sem emoções,perto de Brian.

-Hei Potter.-Ouviu alguém a chamar e viu Ligia no corredor.

-Araki.-Respondeu,seca.

-O que faz aqui?

-Corredor é livre,vou aonde eu quiser.

-E não está atrasada para a sua aula?

-Desde quando você se importa?-Ela olhou para as vestes de Ligia,não tinha reparado na garota na noite anterior.-Sonserina hum?Realmente combina com você

-Eu sei,prata sempre foi uma cor que me fascinou.

-Na verdade eu falo das cobras.-A ruiva apertou mais os livros e já ia embora,quando Ligia falou outra vez.

-Você viu o Brian por aí?

-Não.Mas procure em sua cama,ele deve estar por lá.-E com isso foi-se.

Ligia olhou a partida da garota.Precisava tirá-la do caminho,precisava tirá-la da mente de Brian e só assim conseguiria conquistá-lo.Estava pronta para ir para a sua primeira classe quando viu quem queria.Brian havia acabado de entrar no corredor.

-Brian!-Exclamou com um sorriso.

-Ligia?O que faz aqui?Deveria estar na classe.

-Eu ia para lá agora,mas antes queria falar com você.Como você está?

-O quê?Por que dessa pergunta?

-Ah você sabe.A Potter,você e ela vivendo no mesmo castelo.

-Eu estou bem.Qual é sua primeira aula?

-Poções.

-Ótimo eu vou com você.Disse ao Longbotton que o ajudaria na aula de hoje.

-Então vamos.-Ela segurou no braço dele e o deixou guiá-la até a classe de Poções.

* * * * 

Melissa entrou na classe de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas,e viu que ela ainda estava vazia,com exceção do professor,e sentou-se na carteira da fileira da frente.

-Seu namoradinho não a escoltou até aqui?-Snape zombou.Nos anos precedentes,Brian costumava acompanhar a garota para todas as aulas.

-Que namorado?-Falou displicente.

Snape a encarou,tinha ouvido rumores que talvez eles tivessem rompido.Não que ele estivesse interessado,mas o namoro entre a grifinória e o ex-sonserino era o fato mais comentado naquela escola.

-Melissa!-Livi entrou feito um furacão na classe,ignorando a presença do professor.-É verdade o que eu ouvi?Você e o Malfoy romperam?

-Sim.

-Por quê?-Melissa encarou a companheira.Era uma pessoa boa,mas por demais curiosa.

-Desculpe a grosseria,mas não te interessa.-A morena viu que aquilo era a indicação para não comentar mais sobre o assunto.Sentou-se ao lado da amiga e ambas começaram uma conversa banal.Até que a sala de aula se encheu e Snape pediu silêncio a todos.

Entrementes,nas masmorras,os alunos do sétimo ano da Sonserina e da Corvinal tomavam os seus lugares.Neville conversava a um canto com Brian,e ambos recolhiam ingredientes a apontamentos para a aula do dia.Prisma sentou-se em seu lugar de costume,na parte da frente da classe,perto ao professor,e Ryu sentou-se ao seu lado.

A garota olhou para Brian,com uma expressão nada feliz em seu rosto.Apesar da família saber do rompimento de Melissa e Brian,poucos eram aqueles que sabia o verdadeiro motivo.E Prisma era uma desse grupo seleto.Brian sentiu os olhos de Prisma sobre si e virou-se para encarar a garota,que sustentou o olhar.

-Bem...-Neville cessou o burburinho que estava na classe.-Hoje faremos uma poção mata cachorro.Alguém sabe para que ela serve?

A mão de Prisma quase tocou o teto e Neville sorriu.Ela lembrava muito Hermione.

* * * * 

Quando foi a hora do almoço,um Brian cansado cruzou a passagem para o seu quarto,seguido por Ligia,que sempre o acompanhava pois ainda não estava acostumada com o castelo e não queria se perder.Jogou o seu corpo contra o sofá e a cabeça inclinou-se para trás,fechando,prontamente,os seus olhos.Sentiu o sofá afundar ao seu lado com outro peso e esperou alguns minutos.

-Qual é o problema?-Ligia perguntou.

-Que problema?-Falou,Brian,com a cabeça ainda inclinada sobre o encosto,e os olhos fechados.

-Desde hoje de manhã,você está jururu.

-Não foi nada.

-Foi sim.E tem a ver com a Potter não é?Eu a vi,vindo,hoje de manhã,dessa direção.

Brian abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça,e agora fitava Ligia.

-Pois é.Nós tivemos uma conversa e ela me disse com todas as letras que não me amava mais.

-E?Você está chateado com isso?Desencana Brian.

-Nossa que consolo vindo de você.-Falou com escárnio.

-Mas é um consolo,a garota te desprezou praticamente o verão inteiro.E você ainda fica correndo atrás dela como filhote de cachorro abandonado?Você não merece isso.

-Você acha?Afinal fui eu quem a magoou.

-Pára!Se você continuar se martirizando por isso,eu juro por Deus que eu bato em você.E não me importa se você é maior do que eu.

Brian sorriu.Ligia sempre tinha o seu jeito particular de ver o lado positivo das coisas e incentivá-lo.Se não fosse por causa dela,talvez ele estaria em uma depressão só.Mas graças a ela,que passou todo o verão ao seu lado,tentando animá-lo,ele não estava se sentindo tão só.Queria poder sentir mais por ela,mas do que o carinho fraterno que sentia.Afinal ela lhe foi tão útil,merecia ser retribuída por causa de seu amor em relação a ele.Talvez,se ele se desse uma chance...talvez ele pudesse amá-la.

-Ligia?

-O quê?

-A sua oferta ainda está de pé?

-Que oferta?

-De me ajudar a esquecer.De ser um novo amor para curar as minhas feridas.

A menina sorriu largamente,estava fazendo progressos.Brian a queria em seu lado,está certo que era para curar uma dor de cotovelo.Mas se ela se empenhasse,com o tempo ele a amaria e esqueceria aquela ruiva.

-Se você estiver disposto.Sim.

Ele deu um leve sorriso,e aproximou-se dela lhe dando um beijo nos lábios,logo o beijo aprofundou-se ficando cada vez mais quente.Mãos percorriam,ansiosas,os corpos,como se quisessem decorar cada curva com o tato.E quando o ar ficou escasso eles quebraram o momento.Ainda com a respiração descompassada,e um pequeno sorriso,Brian conseguiu murmurar algo.

-Obrigado.-Disse e deu outro beijo em Ligia.

* * * * *

Na hora do jantar,o Salão Principal estava num barulho só,ou seja estava com o seu cenário habitual,quando de repente ele silenciou-se em alguns pontos.Curiosos,os alunos das casas viraram-se para a entrada para ver o motivo do silêncio de alguns companheiros,e viram Brian e Ligia adentrando o salão de mãos dadas.

Antes de ir para a mesa de sua casa,Ligia deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Brian e depois partiu,e o barulho recomeçou com a nova fofoca do dia.

Era oficial,Brian Malfoy e Melissa Potter haviam rompido e agora o loiro tinha uma nova namorada.

Na mesa da Grifinória todos os rostos viraram-se para Melissa.

-O que foi?-Indagou,curiosa.

-Mel o que diabos foi aquilo?-Phoebe a olhou,surpresa.A ruiva não estava abalada.

-Hum parece que eles estão namorando.-Respondeu,displicente.

-Nós notamos.-Marie intrometeu-se na conversa.-E agora eu tenho a leve impressão de qual foi o motivo do fim do namoro de vocês.

-Ah quer saber?-Anne pronunciou-se.-Foi muito melhor assim,aquele Malfoy não servia para você.-Muitos companheiros de casa concordaram com a jovem.E a conversa continuou no mesmo tópico.Até que algumas corujas da escola entraram no salão e sobrevoaram a mesa da Grifinória,derrubando cartas nos pratos de alguns alunos.

"Prática de Quadribol às 7:30hs da manhã de sábado.M.Potter" 

-Mas já?E tão cedo?-Resmungou Arthur.

-Hã Melissa?Você não vai ser nosso carrasco como o Justin foi,não é?

A jovem fitou Tiago.

-Não sei.Talvez sim,para vocês deixarem de ser tão resmungões.

Os integrantes do time que estavam próximos dela,gemeram.Melissa poderia ser muito pior do que Justin,quando ela quisesse.

-Vou para a torre.-Falou a garota,levantando-se de seu assento.Ao passar pela mesa da Corvinal recebeu um olhar simpatizante de Prisma,e outro de Claire.Ela apenas sorriu para as duas e saiu do Salão.

A jovem chegou à torre alguns minutos depois e agradeceu aos céus pelo salão comunal estar vazio.Pisou dentro da lareira,apagada,da casa,e tirou algo de dentro de suas vestes.Era a sua varinha.Bateu com a sua ponta no símbolo em forma de leão.No fim do ano anterior,Harry e Gina haviam alterado a fechadura que abria a porta para a Câmara de Gryffindor,para que assim as crianças pudessem entrar nela,caso quisessem espaço para estudar ou fazer outras coisas apenas de interesse escolar.Murmurou a palavra chave e a lareira se abriu,e logo depois fechou assim que ela passou pela entrada.

Caminhou pelo corredor escurecido e alcançou a Câmara,mas mesmo assim não parou de andar.Chegou até a parede onde estava desenhado o texugo e o leão e pressionou a pedra.Assim que alcançou o jardim,foi até uma pequena fonte,e sentou-se perto dela.Dobrou os joelhos junto ao tórax e os abraçou,colocou a sua cabeça entre eles e fez o que sempre fazia quando estava sozinha.Chorou,chorou mais do que havia chorado em toda a sua vida.

Continua....


	5. Capitulo 4

NA:Realmente,levou uma eternidade,mas finalmente eu consegui escrever esse capítulo.só não me perguntem quando vai vir o próximo.Vamos na filosofia Jack o Estripador,por partes.Bjks

Tiago sentiu as cobertas enrolarem em seu corpo e logo em seguida alguém puxá-las com extrema violência,o jogando no chão.Com o impacto o garoto abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um par de orbes verdes.

-Levanta!-Melissa ordenou,jogando as cobertas novamente sobre a cama.Tiago mexeu-se e sentou no chão,dando um enorme bocejo.

-Merlin!Eu pisei nos calos de Gryffindor,só pode.-Resmungou.-Qual é o problema?Acho que o posto de capitão é enfeitiçado,cada um que toma esse lugar fica com essa pose autoritária.

-Ah,mas deixe de ser um bebê chorão.Até que eu te deixei dormir um pouco mais.

Tiago olhou no relógio de pulso,o qual indicava sete e uma da manhã.

-Nossa,que generosa.-Zombou,levantando-se do chão.

-Você tem cinco minutos para ficar pronto e descer.Estarei te esperando na sala comunal.-Disse e saiu.

Dez minutos mais tarde,Tiago desceu,ainda sonolento,as escadas para a sala comunal.Chegando lá encontrou o time,exceto Livi e Henrique,em igual estado.

-Estou pronto,mandona.

-Já era hora.Vamos logo.-Melissa atravessou a passagem do quadro,e os outros a seguiram.

O time da Grifinória atravessou corredores e cruzou salões,até que saíram do castelo e alcançaram o campo de Quadribol.

-Agora que estamos aqui.O que faremos?-Perguntou Tiago,escorando-se no cabo de sua vassoura,pra impedir-se de cair adormecido.

-Você...-Falou Melissa,aproximando-se da caixa,que Madame Hooch deixou preparada,onde estavam as bolas.-...vai montar nessa vassoura e jogar.-Terminou,lançando uma goles para ele.

-Mas eu sou apanhador.-Retrucou,olhando a bola vermelha em sua mão.

-Não hoje,meu querido.Eu quero que todos levantem vôo e comecem a jogar,como se fosse um jogo oficial.Arthur,sua função vai ser lançar balaço nos jogadores,Henrique,você vai ter que defendê-los.

-E quanto a você?-Perguntou Tiago a Melissa.

-Alguém tem que supervisionar para ver se o propenso batedor é bom.Estão esperando o quê?Andem.

Todos subiram em suas vassouras,diante dessa ordem.Melissa também fez o mesmo e levantou vôo.

Após uma hora,a garota constatou que o novo batedor realmente servia para o cargo.Cada vez que um balaço chegava perto dos jogadores,lá estava ele,surgido do nada,para rebatê-lo.Quando um balaço estava preste a derrubar Livi da vassoura,ele apareceu e o lançou para outro lado,foi quando todo o time parou de jogar.

Melissa franziu o cenho.O time inteiro havia parado e olhado para baixo,a ruiva resolveu fazer o mesmo e logo viu o que os parou.

Entrando no campo,empunhando as suas vassouras,estava todo o time da Sonserina.A jovem torceu o nariz e desceu,pousando com a sua vassoura em frente a eles.

-O que faz aqui Finn?-Indagou,ao novo capitão do time.

-O que acha Potter?Vim treinar o meu time.

-Não.Eu vim treinar o meu time.

-Eu tenho autorização do Snape para usar o campo.

Melissa encarou o jovem de cima a baixo,e arrebatou o pergaminho que estava na mão dele.

-Minha autorização tem uma data mais antiga,eu pedi primeiro.-Disse,triunfante,depois de olhar o pergaminho.

-Não importa.Precisamos do campo para treinar o novo batedor.

-Use-o mais tarde ou outro dia,agora está ocupado.

-Vocês estão aí há uma hora,usaram demais.

-Não há limite de tempo para o uso,Finn.Se quiser treinar o seu batedor,jogue com ele na floresta proibida.

-Escute aqui Potter...

-Escute aqui você Finn.-Os outros jogadores da Grifinória pararam o treino para poder auxiliar Melissa no impasse que estava tendo com o outro capitão.-Não ouviu o que a Mel disse,caia fora.-Bradou Arthur.

-E além do mais,não importa onde treine,com ou sem batedor,vocês nunca vão nos vencer.-Zombou,Livi.

-Acontece,Weenllo,que a nossa nova batedora foi muita bem recomendada pelo nosso antigo capitão.Era a melhor jogadora do time da escola dela,no Japão.

-Japão?-Melissa estreitou os olhos e os percorreu pelo time da Sonserina,e viu,escondida entre os outros jogadores,a face de Ligia.-Não me diga que a sua nova batedora é a Araki?

-Qual o problema com isso,Potter?-Ligia pôs-se à frente do time.

-Só mesmo beijando o antigo capitão,você conseguiu uma vaga no time.-Zombou Melissa.

-Eu consegui com o meu próprio esforço.

-Com certeza,sua língua se esforçou muito.-O time da Grifinória caiu na risada,mas Melissa permaneceu séria,assim como o time da Sonserina.

Brian deu uma mordida em sua maçã,enquanto lia o livro apoiado em suas pernas,no parapeito da janela da enfermaria de Hogwarts.

-Sabe...-Draco saíra de sua sala e entrara na ala hospitalar.-...biblioteca serve para isso.-Disse,ao ver o rapaz na janela.

-Eu sei,mas quis vir aqui.

-Por quê?

-Daqui dá para ver o campo de Quadribol,e eu quero ver o primeiro treino da Sonserina.Recomendei Ligia como batedora.

-Se queria ver o treino,fosse para o campo.

-Grifinória tem treino antes. 

-Entendi.-Draco sentou-se em frente a Brian e deu uma olhada pela janela,enquanto esse continuava lendo o seu livro.-Opa!

-O quê?-O rapaz levantou os olhos das páginas e mirou o pai.

-É melhor eu começar a preparar poções e outras coisas,acho que terei pacientes.

-Por quê?

-Sonserina e Grifinória estão em campo,e pela cara da menina Potter,a discussão que eles estão tendo não é sobre balinhas.

Brian olhou pela janela e viu Melissa e Ligia,frente a frente,discutindo algo.

-Acho que Melissa está com problemas.-Murmurou o rapaz.

-Preocupado com ela?-Draco desceu do parapeito,e sorriu para o filho,de maneira maliciosa.

-O quê?Por que diz isso?-Virou-se para Draco.

-Porque a Ligia é a sua namorada agora,deveria se preocupar com ela.E não com Melissa,que te adora tanto quanto uma lesma.

-A Ligia sabe se cuidar.

-E a Melissa não?Todos sabem que o gênio dela é um estouro.Tanto,que entre os familiares,ela ficou conhecida como a Dama do Fogo.

-Eu sei,mas...-Ele observou pela janela,e viu que alguns grifinórios riam,mas Melissa permanecia séria.Draco tinha razão,ela sabia se cuidar.E Brian sabia disso também.Sabia disso desde seu primeiro encontro com a ruiva.

_-Hei!Olhe por onde anda!-Bradou,quando sentiu chocar-se contra alguém._

_-Me desculpe,mas eu não vi.-A menina recolheu os livros caídos,e levantou-se,seus olhos se encontrando com os do menino a sua frente._

_-Ah,uma Weasley não vê nada mesmo,não é de se surpreender._

_-O que faz você pensar que eu sou da família Weasley?-A jovem estreitou os olhos,diante da forma zombeteira com a qual o nome de sua família foi tratado._

_-Cabelos ruivos...-Brian segurou uma mecha entre seus dedos,para indicar o que dizia.-...gênio explosivo._

_-Para o seu governo,é Potter.-A menina repeliu a mão que segurava seus cabelos.-Mas deixe-me adivinhar...-Ela o olhou de cima a baixo.-...cabelos loiros claros,olhos azuis,arrogante,Sonserina,e metido.Hunf!Malfoy._

_Brian deu um sorriso malicioso._

_-Bela dedução,Potter.-Disse,com desdém._

_-Ah,sai da frente.-Ela o empurrou,e continuou o seu caminho.O loiro a viu partir,com um pequeno sorriso.Não era todos os alunos do primeiro ano que cruzavam com ele e o enfrentava de tal maneira.Essa,com certeza,era especial._

Brian sacudiu a cabeça para afastar as lembranças.Estava com Ligia agora,e Melissa era passado.Porém,ao olhar pela janela novamente,e ver as duas jovens brigando,e seu coração inundando-se de preocupação em relação à ruiva,ele percebeu que a única maneira de esquecer a garota de brilhantes olhos verdes,era agir como fez no passado.

Era hora de o Senhor do Gelo,da Sonserina,reviver.

* * * * *

-Fique quieta!Sangue ruim!-Finn retorquiu,a Livi,e o time da Grifinória eriçou-se com a ofensa,prontos para agredir o capitão da Sonserina.

E quando Tiago,Arthur e Marina Cruz resolveram tirar satisfações com o time da outra casa,Melissa interpôs-se.

-Se querem tanto,fiquem com o campo.-Disse,de maneira calma,sem alterar o tom de voz,que se manteve estável durante toda a discussão.

-Mas Melissa?-Marina protestou.

-Nada de mais.Treinaremos outro dia.-Ela apertou o cabo de sua vassoura e começou a caminhar em direção ao castelo.

Logo depois o restante do time fez o mesmo,não antes de lançar olhares de desagrado,quando passaram pela equipe da Sonserina,que tinham sorrisos vitoriosos em seus rostos.

A ruiva entrou no castelo,e topou com a última pessoa que gostaria de topar.

-Hei!Olhe por onde anda.-O jovem a sua frente,bradou.Uma sensação de deja vu cruzou a mente da garota.

-Malfoy.

-Você está inteira,Potter.-Zombou,a avaliando com o olhar.

-Como?-Melissa franziu o cenho.

-Vi a discussão que o seu time estava tendo com os sonserinos,estava indo lá impedir que as coisas ficassem piores.Se os sonserinos atacassem seu timezinho fuleiro,seriam desclassificados do campeonato.

-Ah!O bom e velho Malfoy está de volta.-Ela cruzou os braços sobre o tórax,lançando a Brian um olhar de escárnio.

-Não lembro de ele ter ido embora.-Retorquiu,no mesmo tom de voz,usado por Melissa.

-Realmente,acho que foi por isso que você...-A menina parou-se,antes de completar a sentença.-Se você está preocupado com a sua namoradinha,deixe-me ir avisando que ela foi transformada em lacraia e acidentalmente eu pisei nela.

-Hum,será que isso que eu estou identificando em sua voz é ciúme?

Uma risada,alta e sarcástica,ecoou pelas paredes do corredor.

-Hahahaha,essa foi ótima Malfoy,contra outra piada,vai.-A risada morreu,tão rápido quanto começou.-Não sonha garoto.

Ela moveu seus pés e continuou a caminhar,passando por Brian,que permaneceu parado no corredor a observando se afastar.Até que uma voz fez Melissa parar.

-Mel!-Henrique havia entrado no corredor,e a chamou,assim que viu a ruiva.Melissa virou-se e permaneceu parada,esperando ele a alcançar.Sorriu,bestamente,quando o jovem se aproximou.E se repreendeu,internamente,por essa atitude.

-Fale.-Disse,ainda com o sorriso na face.

-Com a confusão no campo de Quadribol,você nem disse o que achou do meu teste.

-Ah!Seu teste...foi maravilhoso.Parabéns,você está no time.

Henrique sorriu,e segurou no braço da garota,a puxando para um abraço,que fez Melissa corar até a raiz do cabelo,e ficar da cor de seu uniforme de Quadribol.

-Muito obrigado.-Ele a soltou,dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dela,e seguiu o seu caminho.

Melissa o acompanhou com o olhar,até ele sumir de vista.

-De...de...nada.-Gaguejou,ainda aturdida com o que tinha ocorrido.Passou a mão pela bochecha a qual tinha sido beijada,e sentiu que alguém a olhava,fixamente.

Ela rodou os olhos e viu Brian,ainda parado,no corredor,a encarando.

-O que foi?-Indagou,contrariada,voltando à expressão impassível que fazia,quando cruzava com o loiro.

-Que rapidez hum?Mal terminamos e você já arruma outro.

-Ao menos eu tive a decência de terminar com você primeiro,antes de sair beijando outros por aí.E além do mais,dá um tempo.Minha vida amorosa não lhe diz respeito.

-Graças a Merlin.-Retrucou,em desdém.

Melissa estreitou os olhos,havia esquecido como era confrontar o arrogante Brian Malfoy.E estranhou um pouco,o fato de o velho ego dele ter retornado.Mas isso não era da sua conta,e ela percebeu que se ficasse mais tempo em sua presença,arrancaria aquele sorriso desdenhoso da face bonita do rapaz,com uma vassourada.

-Me poupe.-Murmurou,dando meia volta e continuando o seu caminho.

Brian fez o mesmo,mas o caminho oposto ao feito por Melissa.

* * * * * * 

Ligia esgueirou-se por detrás do sofá,tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído possível.Postou-se atrás do móvel e estava pronta para fazer seu ataque surpresa,quando uma voz a interrompeu.

-Bela tentativa,mas não deu.-Brian falou,sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho no qual escrevia,ou virar-se para ver Ligia atrás de si.

-Como soube que eu estava aqui?  
-Sabendo.O que faz aqui?Já passou da hora do toque de recolher.

-Eu sei.-Ligia o abraçou pelas costas,depositando um beijo na nuca de Brian,e esse se virou,a puxando pelo braço,por cima do encosto do sofá,e a trazendo para deitar-se em seu colo.

-Não lhe dei a senha da minha sala,para você ficar rondando pelos corredores no meio da noite,perigando ser pega e perder pontos para a Sonserina.

-Não pude resistir.-Ela endireitou-se,sentando no colo dele e lhe dando um beijo.

-Tente.

-Não.-Sorriu,marotamente,o puxando para outro beijo,que só foi quebrado quando os dois não tiveram mais ar em seus pulmões.

-É melhor você voltar.-Brian murmurou,ainda sem fôlego.-Ficar aqui pode trazer problemas para nós dois.

-Que se dane isso.-Ela o beijou novamente,de maneira mais apaixonada.Suas mãos começaram a vagar por debaixo das vestes do jovem,procurando os botões desta.Quando conseguiu desabotoar o primeiro botão,Brian apartou o beijo e afastou-se de Ligia.

-Eu preciso de ar.

-O quê?-A garota franziu o cenho.

-Está abafado aqui dentro.-Ele segurou no colarinho da camisa o puxou,como se tentasse afrouxar mais a abertura.

-Abafado?Talvez seja o calor do momento.-Ligia sorriu a aproximou-se para outro beijo,mas Brian a evitou.

-Eu falo sério.Não há ar suficiente nessa sala.

-Ar suficiente?-Ela olhou em torno da sala,principalmente para as enormes janelas que essa tinha.-O que passa por essas janelas não lhe basta?-Indagou,já contrariada com essa atitude repentina de Brian.

-Vou dar uma volta.-Ele levantou-se do sofá,indo para a entrada.-E você volte para o seu dormitório.-Falou a Ligia,que estava pronta para seguí-lo.A jovem bufou,mas Brian ignorou isso,saindo do aposento e a deixando para trás.

* * * * *

Melissa estava quase fechando seus olhos,as palavras do livro de História da Magia ficando cada vez mais embaçadas a sua frente,e ela estava pronta para desistir da lição,quando um movimento e fez ficar alerta,novamente.

O fundo da lareira da sala comunal mexeu-se e a figura de Tiago saiu desta.Olhou para a irmã,com um sorriso extasiado no rosto,e caminhou até ela.

-Eu consegui!-Falou,alegria inundando o seu ser.

-Conseguiu o quê?-Ela bocejou.

-Venha,eu preciso te mostrar.-Ele segurou o pulso dela e a puxou,a obrigando a ficar de pé,e logo a trouxa até a passagem do retrato,a cruzando em seguida.

-Tiago!Precisa ser agora?Eu estou caindo de sono.E Filch deve estar patrulhando os corredores,ele vai nos pegar.

-Não!Não vai.-Ele parou no corredor,soltando o braço dela,e puxou uma capa de dentro das suas vestes.-Agora ele não vai.-Jogou a capa sobre seus corpos e a incitou a andar.

Passaram pelos corredores,chegando à entrada principal do castelo.Tiago tirou a capa de cima de ambos e guiou Melissa para a floresta proibida.Entraram mata adentro,até que a um certo ponto,o garoto parou.

-Pronto,estamos aqui.Mostre logo,que eu quero voltar para dormir.

Ele sorriu,fechando os olhos por um momento.Depois disso,abriu-os novamente e a mudança começou.Patas surgiam no lugar das pernas e dos braços do jovem,pelos negros nasciam em toda parte do corpo deste,e orelhas pontiagudas despontavam sobre a cabeça do mesmo.Logo a forma de Tiago foi dando lugar a uma bela pantera negra,de vivos olhos verdes,que brilhavam mais na escuridão da floresta.

Melissa observou o animal vir até si,e agachou-se para acariciar a cabeça peluda.

-Muito bom.-Ela sorriu,mas este sorriso morreu,quando viu o animal a sua frente estreitar os olhos e mostrar os dentes afiados.Ela o olhou,intrigada,e percebeu que os olhos verdes estavam focalizados em um ponto atrás dela.Melissa virou-se e quase caiu,sentada,no chão,ao ver o animal mais belo que vira em sua vida.

Parado,um pouco à frente dos dois,estava um garanhão branco,com crinas prateadas,que refletiam os raios do luar que passavam pelas copas das árvores.Ela o olhou e levantou-se,caminhou até ele,um pouco receosa,mas o animal não recuou nem um passo.

Melissa estava extasiada,nunca vira ser mais belo em sua vida.Nem mesmo os unicórnios eram tão belos assim.E esse com certeza não era um unicórnio,pois não tinha chifre,mas era um magnífico animal.

Ela passou a mão pela crina da criatura,que mais parecia seda,o que a fez lembrar o cabelo de um certo alguém.Passou a mão pelos pêlos brancos,igualmente macios,e pelo focinho do animal.Fitou os olhos,incrivelmente azuis,que pareciam ter um brilho de reconhecimento.Como se soubessem quem Melissa era.O cavalo abaixou a cabeça,fechando os olhos,e deixando ser acarinhado um pouco mais,porém,minutos depois,como se a ruiva estivesse dando choque,ele levantou a cabeça e num relincho afastou-se a galopou para longe dela,sumindo entre as árvores da floresta.

-O que um cavalo estava fazendo aqui?-Tiago voltara a sua forma humana.

-Não faço a mínima idéia.-Murmurou a garota,virando-se para o irmão e lhe estendendo a mão.-Foi uma bela transformação,mas vamos embora.-Sorriu a ele.Tiago aceitou a mão oferecida e saíram da floresta.


	6. Capitulo 5

As semanas passaram com tanta rapidez,que poucos acreditavam que já estavam nas vésperas do Dia Das Bruxas.

Henrique observou Melissa descer as escadas dos dormitórios e caminhar pelo salão comunal em direção ao quadro de entrada.Era dia de final de semana em Hogsmeade,e a jovem iria encontrar-se com Prisma na saída da torre.

O rapaz continuou a observá-la,até que,finalmente,saindo de seu estado de torpor,levantou-se  do sofá,em que estava,e foi até ela.

-Melissa!-Chamou,ocasionando a parada da jovem.

-Sim?-Melissa virou-se e,novamente,sorriu estupidamente para ele.E novamente repreendeu –se por isso.Por que sempre se sentia estranha e agia feito uma idiota,perto dele?

-Eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir ao Baile de Inverno comigo?

Ela piscou,saindo de seu pequeno devaneio,e franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Como?

-Você quer ir ao Baile de...

-Essa parte eu entendi.

-E então?

-Mas...mas...mas já?Quero dizer,já está me convidando?Não é muito cedo?

-Você acha?Por quê?Esperava o convite de outra pessoa?

-Não!-Disse rapidamente.-Eu...eu...eu adoraria ir com você.

-Que maravilha!-Henrique sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo,que por dois milímetros alcançariam os lábios da garota,e Melissa sentiu as pernas amolecerem.Colocando outro sorriso besta no rosto,ela saiu da torre da Grifinória.

-Que cara é essa?-Indagou Prisma,ao vê-la passar pelo quadro.

-Fui convidada para o Baile.-Falou,sonhadora.

-Mas já?

-Sim.

-É...depois que você ficou solteira novamente,os meninos voltaram a atacar a Miss Grifinória.

A jovem recuperou as expressões normais,depois desse comentário.

-Quer parar de me chamar assim.Não sei onde está a Miss.

-Você se olhou no espelho hoje de manhã?-Zombou Prisma,tentando atestar o seu argumento de que Melissa era uma das meninas mais cobiçadas da escola.

-Sim.

-E o que você viu?

-Uma cara amassada,dois olhos inchados e um cabelo revolto,pior do que o do meu pai.

As duas riram com essa colocação da ruiva e saíram do castelo,rumo ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

* * * * *

A silhueta de uma raposa,de pelagem ruiva,podia ser vista sob a luz do luar,dentro da Floresta Proibida.

O animal correu entre árvores,pulou sobre galhos e atravessou arbustos,até que parou em uma clareira.As orelhas sacudiram em sinal de atenção,o focinho farejou algo no ar,e os seus sentidos de caçadora logo ficaram alerta.

Ela deu uma volta de 180 graus,apenas para ver um novo animal entrar da clareira.Os olhos verdes estreitaram-se,em desconfiança,e ela recuou um passo.Mas logo relaxou ao ver que o cavalo não era uma ameaça.

Os dois animais ficaram se encarando,até que,cansada,a raposa cedeu lugar à figura de Melissa.O cavalo deu um passo para trás,assustado com a mudança súbita da jovem,mas depois avançou novamente.Melissa aproximou-se do garanhão e o acariciou.Novamente o cavalo abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos,aproveitando a caricia.

-Você é bonito.-Disse,passando os dedos entre a crina macia do animal.-Mas não parece ser um animal mágico.Você mora aqui na floresta?Tem dono?...Mas que pergunta idiota,como se você fosse me entender.

Ela parou de brincar com o cavalo e sentou-se no chão,o fitando,agora que ele havia aberto os olhos e levantado a cabeça.

-Sabe...-Recostou-se contra uma árvore.-...você me perece familiar.Quero dizer,parece que eu já tinha te visto antes,muito antes daquele nosso primeiro encontro.

O cavalo relinchou,como se concordasse com ela.

-Parece...-Ela levantou-se e caminhou até ele.-...que você me entende.

O cavalo sacudiu a cabeça,fazendo a crina chicotear levemente sobre o seu pescoço.

-Amanhã é minha primeira partida de Quadribol.Não que eu não tenha jogado Quadribol antes,mas essa é a primeira em que eu sou a capitã.E a primeira em que eu jogo contra alguém que eu realmente odeio.Quero dizer odeio por reflexão.Odeio o Brian e conseqüentemente odeio a namorada dele.

O cavalo recuou um passo,temeroso.

-Acho que falei isso de maneira fria,você deve ter ficado assustado.-Falou Melissa ao ver o animal afastar-se.

-Ligia Araki é o nome dela,e pelo que eu ouvi é a nova batedora da Sonserina.Desprezível na minha opinião.Ah...-A ruiva fechou os olhos e os esfregou com as pontas dos dedos.-...por que eu estou contando a minha vida amorosa infeliz a um cavalo?

O animal eriçou-se como se tivessem lhe proferido uma ofensa.

-Desculpe.-Reiterou Melissa ao ver a reação dele.-Realmente é bom conversar com você,embora você nunca irá me dar conselhos úteis.E olha que ultimamente eu estou precisando.-Ela deu um sorriso amargo.-Bem...melhor eu voltar,tenho que acordar cedo para o jogo.Foi um prazer conhecê-lo...-Aproximou-se do animal o afagando.-...você precisa de um nome.

O cavalo bufou como se achasse a idéia totalmente estúpida.

-Se nos encontrarmos de novo eu não estou a fim de te chamar de cavalo,parece muito rude.-Melissa sorriu.Parecia que o animal tinha uma personalidade própria.Talvez não fosse um cavalo comum e sim mágico.Animais mágicos tinham essa tendência a ter personalidade.

-Hum deixe-me ver...-Ela o avaliou.-...Cara de Cavalo...-O animal eriçou-se novamente,batendo com o casco na terra.-...eu estava brincando.Quer saber?Eu penso em um nome depois,eu preciso ir.-Ela deu mais um passo à frente e segurou a cabeça dele,depositando um beijo entre os olhos.

-Tchau.-Voltou a sua forma de raposa e correu entre as árvores,sumindo da vista do animal.Quando o garanhão encontrou-se sozinho na floresta,sua forma deu lugar ao corpo de Brian,que soltou um suspiro e jogou-se no chão.

-Isso não é nada bom.-Levantou-se,depois de alguns minutos.-Eu tenho que parar de vir à floresta.-Voltou a sua forma de Animago e galopou para fora da floresta.

* * * * *

Era a vez de Melissa sentir alguém sacudir o seu corpo,naquela manhã chuvosa de sábado.

-Vamos acorde!-As mãos a sacudiram mais e mais,e cada vez mais ela as ignorava.-ACORDE!

Alguém gritou perto do seu ouvido e ela pulou de susto,sentando-se,totalmente desperta,na cama.

-Tiago?...-Disse com a voz grogue,jogando o seu corpo contra a cama e cobrindo-se novamente.-...Vá embora.-Murmurou sob as cobertas.

-Acorde preguiçosa!Temos um jogo hoje,esqueceu?-Tiago a balançou novamente.

-Joguem sem mim.Estou cansada.

-De jeito nenhum.-O garoto já estava perdendo a sua paciência,se demorassem mais um pouco para entrar em campo eles poderiam perder por ausência.E jogar sem Melissa estava fora de cogitação.Lançou as cobertas para longe do corpo da jovem,que se encolheu a procura de calor,a puxou em seus braços e a guiou até o banheiro.

Um rugido foi-se ouvido ecoando por toda a torre da Grifinória,e alguns integrantes que lá estavam puderam ver Tiago descer as escadas com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

Vinte minutos mais tarde o time da Grifinória e da Sonserina encontravam-se no campo,sob a chuva torrencial que caía sobre Hogwarts,para uma partida disputadíssima.

Melissa jogou uma mecha ruiva de seu cabelo,embebida em água,para trás da cabeça,olhou de relance,com fúria para Tiago,antes de apertar a mão do capitão da Sonserina.Todos montaram em suas vassouras e levantaram vôo.

"E Madame Hooch solta a goles.E a partida começa!"

Ligia ouviu Kenny irradiar,enquanto esquadrinhava o campo a procura de balaços.Viu Melissa voar a toda velocidade em direção as balizas de seu time,e apertou os dedos contra o seu bastão.Estava com o pé atrás em relação a ruiva,pelo simples fato de que ela ainda mexia,de alguma maneira,com Brian.E esse fato a fazia querer puni-la.E nada como um jogo de Quadribol para realizar os seus desejos.Observou novamente a ruiva,quando um balaço entrou em seu campo de visão.Ergueu o bastão e rebateu a bola com força em direção a capitã da Grifinória.

Melissa havia lançado a goles para Thomas,quando um zunido,em meio à chuva,lhe chamou a atenção.Virou o corpo para ver a origem do som,e quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo tentou reagir o mais rápido possível.Mas foi muito lenta em relação a isso e o balaço a atingiu diretamente na barriga.A garota sentiu o ar dos pulmões sumirem,e soltou a mão do cabo da vassoura,embreando o próprio corpo.Piscou algumas vezes e inspirou e expirou rapidamente.Quando conseguiu restabelecer-se olhou a sua volta para ver quem havia feito aquilo,e deparou-se com a figura de Ligia brandindo o seu bastão.

-É guerra?-Murmurou a ruiva.

-É guerra.-Retorquiu Ligia ao ver os lábios de Melissa se mexerem.

A ruiva quebrou o contado de olho e voltou ao jogo.

Até o momento em que Tiago conseguiu pegar o pomo,dez balaços tinha acertado Melissa,que a cada pancada que recebia,olhava com mais fúria para Ligia.

"Está vendo aquela garota lá com o bastão?" A um ponto do jogo Melissa havia voado até Arthur e gritado furiosamente com ele,apontando um dedo para Ligia.

"Derrube-a daquela vassoura!" Deu um grito final e foi embora.

O apito de Madame Hooch indicou o fim da partida,com uma vitória apertada da Sonserina,que apesar de não ter pegado o pomo,tinha marcado mais gols que a Grifinória,pois todos sabiam que o ponto fraco do time dos leões era jogar na chuva.

Os jogadores pousaram no campo e foram para os vestiários.Assim que entrou no local,Melissa jogou a sua vassoura com fúria,contra a parede,causando o salto de Livi e Marina,de susto.

-Eu não acredito que aquelas cobras pegajosas venceram.

-Mel acalme-se,não é o fim do mundo.-Marina aproximou-se cautelosamente,como se tentasse penetrar o perímetro de uma besta enfurecida.

-NÃO.É.O.FIM.DO.MUNDO?

Rapidamente Marina recuou ao grito de Melissa.

-Ainda estamos no campeonato,foi apenas o primeiro jogo.-Livi tentou esfriar os ânimos.

-Eu vou matar aquela garota!-A ruiva desferiu um soco contra a porta de seu armário.Marina e Livi apenas entreolharam-se,suspirando resignadas.Sabiam que a entrada da nova aluna no time da Sonserina não seria uma coisa muito boa.

Entrementes,eu seu vestiário que ficava ao lado do vestiário da Grifinória,Ligia deu um sorriso ao ouvir o estrondo vindo através da parede,e os gritos enfurecidos.Soltou a sua capa,deixando-a deslizar até o chão e retirou suas luvas molhadas,ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

-Venci essa batalha.-Murmurou.

-Falando sozinha?

A jovem virou-se e encarou a figura de Brian recostada ao batente da porta de entrada do local.

-Apenas pensando alto.Você não deveria estar aqui.

-É mesmo?E quem vai se queixar?Você?-Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e aproximou-se mais dela.

Um outro estrondo foi-se ouvido.

-Acho que a Potter não está muito feliz com a derrota.-Disse triunfante.

-Quem liga para o que ela pensa.-Brian a abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo sufocante.

-Tem razão.Agora que tal comemorarmos a vitória?-Ligia deu um risinho maroto e Brian a beijou novamente.

* * * * *

-No mínimo trinta pontos de diferença.-Tiago rabiscou algo em um pergaminho,depois olhou para Arthur e Henrique.

-Acho que não precisa tanto,basta vencermos.

-Arthur meu caro,segundo Livi e Marina,Melissa está em estado de fúria concentrado.Vai querer se arriscar?

-Não.

-Por que ela está assim?-Henrique indagou aos outros dois meninos.

-Oras...vai me dizer que não sabe da história?Quem é a nova batedora da Sonserina?

-Claro que sei Tiago.Araki é a namorada do Malfoy...

-E o Malfoy era namorado da....

-Melissa.-Henrique completou a sentença de Tiago.-Mas eu pensei que eles tivessem terminado,que não se gostassem mais.

-Ah isso é uma longa história que é melhor eu não contar.Mas voltando ao assunto...

-Volta ao assunto depois Tiago,porque eu estou caindo fora.-Arthur levantou-se da poltrona.

-Por quê?

-A fera está vindo aí.-Ele indicou a entrada da torre,por onde Melissa estava passando.Queria manter máxima distância da prima por uns tempos,pois sabia que ela estava furiosa não só com a perda,mas com o fato de que não conseguiu bater Ligia.Girou rapidamente sobre os pés e correu para o dormitório,ao mesmo tempo em que uma Melissa emburrada sentava no lugar que ele deixou vago.

-Bem eu vou indo também.-Tiago recolheu as suas coisas,também não queria enfrentar a irmã neste momento.Saiu desapercebido e foi para o seu dormitório também.

-Ainda chateada?-Henrique arriscou uma conversa,depois de um longo silêncio.

Pela primeira vez Melissa notou a presença do rapaz ao seu lado e virou-se para olhá-lo.

-O quê?

-Chateada com o jogo?Mel eu sei que perdemos mas não é o fim de tudo.

-Eu sei,mas eu queria apenas...

-Bater a Araki?

-É.-Melissa fechou o punho,até que as suas juntas ficaram brancas.Vendo isso Henrique sorriu e colocou a sua mão sobre as dela,fazendo a jovem relaxar e abrir as mãos.

-Não precisa ficar irritada por causa disso.-Falou calmamente.

Melissa olhou para a mão sobre as suas e corou,abaixando o rosto para esconder esse fato.

-Não consigo evitar...ela...ela me provoca.-Melissa falou em um tom que lembrava uma criança chateada,e Henrique riu disso.-Não ria de mim.-Ela bateu no braço dele,e fez uma expressão contrariada,tentando,sem sucesso,conter o sorriso que nascia no canto de sua boca.

-Não dá para evitar.Ela me provoca.-Henrique fez beicinho,imitando Melissa e essa sorriu mais.

-Eu não fiz essa cara.

-Fez sim...

-Fiz nada.

-Sim.

-Não.

-Sim.

-Não...hmmmpphhh.

O corpo de Melissa enrijeceu em choque,quando percebeu que estava sendo beijada.Henrique afastou-se a olhando.A menina ainda estava dura e com os olhos largos.

-Desculpe...eu...

-Por que fez isso?-Foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu murmurar,tocando os próprios lábios levemente com a ponta dos dedos.

-Por nada.-Henrique levantou-se,pronto para ir embora,mas a mão de Melissa em seu braço o parou.Melissa levantou-se também,ficando de pé em frente a ele,com os seus corpos tão próximos que podiam sentir o calor um do outro.

Não sabia muito bem o que fazia,mas algo em seu intimo a incitava a encurtar a pouca distância que havia entre os dois e retribuir o beijo que ele havia lhe dado.Por alguns segundos ignorou a vozinha que a mandava beijá-lo,tentando convencer-se de que não era o certo,mas mesmo assim sua força de vontade não lhe foi o suficiente.E não sabendo bem o porquê,o puxou para mais perto e lhe deu um beijo sedento.

Quando se separaram,ambos estavam sem ar.

-Por que você fez isso?-Inquiriu Henrique,ainda abraçando a cintura de Melissa.

-Por que eu quis.-Respondeu displicente.

-Sai beijando as pessoas porque quer?

-Beijo porque gosto delas.-Melissa sentiu um certo erro ao dizer essa frase.Gostava de Henrique,sim,mas realmente era amor ou apenas atração?Percebeu que de nada adiantaria ganhar uma dor de cabeça em relação a isso,e notou,também pela maneira que ele correspondeu,que o jovem gostava dela.Então valeria a pena se arriscar.

Melissa não deu tempo para Henrique processar o que havia dito,pois logo o puxou para outro beijo,ignorando totalmente as outras pessoas na Sala Comunal.


	7. Capitulo 6

Ligia entrou saltitando no dormitório de Brian,indo até o sofá e sentando-se prontamente nele,de frente para o rapaz.

-Posso saber por que dessa alegria toda?

-Você não ouviu a nova fofoca que está rolando no colégio?

Brian estreitou os olhos e a fitou.Nunca ligou para fofocas,não seria agora que ele iria começar a se importar.

-Não...mas tenho a impressão de que vou saber já,já.

Ligia pigarreou,como se fosse anunciar o acontecimento do século.

-Melissa Potter e o novo batedor da Grifinória,Henrique é o nome dele,estão namorando.

A pena e o pergaminho nas mãos de Brian caíram no chão,e a face dele estava em estado de choque.

-COMO É?-Ele deu um salto,levantando-se da cadeira em que estava.

Ligia franziu o cenho.Desde quando ele se importava com essa noticia?Quando ela planejou contar para ele,não esperou essa reação vinda do rapaz.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu.Por que desse surto?

-Eu não estou tendo surto nenhum.-Defendeu-se Brian,passando a mão pelo cabelo,em um tique nervoso.

-Você passou a mão pelos seus cabelos.Você está irritado com esse fato.

-Eu já disse que não.Estou apenas surpreso.

-Surpreso?Pois a sua reação não me disse isso.-Ligia levantou-se do sofá,ficando em frente a Brian e o encarando com fúria.Ela estava certa,Melissa ainda afetava Brian de alguma maneira,ela só não sabia o quanto.

-Você está vendo coisas.-Brian abaixou-se para pegar a pena e o pergaminho esquecidos,e para livrar-se do olhar acusador de Ligia.

-Com certeza...eu devo estar vendo muitas coisas.Vendo o jeito que você olha para ela quando está por perto,vendo o jeito que você age perto dela.Confesse Brian,você ainda gosta da Potter.

-Não!Eu não gosto!-Brian levantou-se e fitou Ligia.Já estava ficando cansado desse ataque de ciúmes repentino.Lembrou que foi outro ataque de ciúmes como este que causou o fim do seu namoro com uma certa ruiva.

-Do que adianta então?

-Hã?-O rapaz foi trazido de volta de seus devaneios com a pergunta de Ligia.

-Você me pediu para ajudar a esqueça-la.Mas você não quer esqueça-la.

-Claro que quero Ligia.Na verdade eu já a esqueci.

Ligia silenciou-se e esquadrinhou o rosto de Brian com o olhar,para ver se haveria veracidade no que ele disse,apenas olhando as suas expressões.Mas Brian era uma máscara fria e sem emoções.Não era como o garoto que ela conheceu quando criança,e ela não sabia como lidar com esse Brian.

-Duvido.-Disse a garota,ainda irritada,recolhendo o seu material e saindo da sala.

Brian observou a partida dela e sentou-se novamente na cadeira,curvou o corpo até o ponto em que a sua testa encostou no tampo da mesa a sua frente.Suspirou e bateu com a testa na mesa,e bateu novamente e novamente...

-Cuidado!Não vai querer ter uma concussão.-Uma nova voz,dentro do quarto,falou.

Brian levantou a cabeça e fitou Draco que estava perto da entrada.

-O que faz aqui?

-Ah nada...apenas vim ver como você estava.

-Você já sabe sobre o novo namorado de Melissa.

-É o assunto mais comentado na escola.Você sabe como as meninas desse colégio fuçam a vida dos outros.Ainda mais se esses outros forem da família Potter.

-Eu estou bem pai.Não preciso de supervisão.

-Se você diz.-Draco aproximou-se dele.-Vamos...vamos jantar.-Convocou,indo novamente para a porta.

Brian levantou-se da cadeira e seguiu Draco rumo ao Salão Principal.

* * * * * 

-Por favor...refresque a minha memória e me diga por que eu estou arriscando o meu pescoço por você?-Melissa sussurrou a James,debaixo da capa da invisibilidade.

-Porque você é minha irmã e você me ama.-A ruiva não poderia ver o rosto do jovem a sua frente,mas tinha certeza de que ele possuía um sorriso bem maroto.Dobraram um corredor,quando de repente James parou,e olhou o mapa em suas mãos.

-O quê?-Indagou Melissa.

-Phoebe está vindo para cá.-Disse James e Melissa rodou os olhos.Ainda não sabia como Phoebe tinha conseguido o cargo de monitor.Com certeza fora por causa de suas boas notas,porque jamais seria pelo seu comportamento.

Os dois recuaram um passo,encolhendo-se ao lado de uma estátua,quando Phoebe passou.

-Se você não notou Jim,ainda é hora de ronda.Os monitores estão vagando pelos corredores,assim como os professores.

-Eu sei.

-Por que você não esperou até mais tarde?...A gente poderia ir até a Câmara...

-Tá doida?Se a gente for a Câmara e papai nos pega?Esqueceu que ele já voltou de viagem?

Melissa suprimiu uma risada.

-E o que ele vai fazer?Nos delatar ao Ministério?Ele também é um animago ilegal.

-Eu sei...mas mesmo assim eu acho que ele não ficaria feliz em saber sobre nós.

-Por que não deixou isso para amanhã?-Disse,os dois já saindo de seu esconderijo e retomando a caminhada.

-Porque só falta um pouquinho para eu chegar lá,e você disse que iria me ajudar.

Melissa suspirou resignada.A idéia de se tornar um animago havia partido de Tiago.Porém ele só compartilhou essa idéia com Melissa,pois queria a habilidade que ela tinha em feitiços para poder lhe ajudar na transformação.Entretanto,enquanto pesquisavam e treinavam para realizar tal feito,James havia descoberto o plano deles e insistiu em participar.Com a condição de que ficaria calado e não diria nada a ninguém,nem mesmo a Matt.

-Você é meu karma,eu já lhe disse isso?

-Um milhão de vezes...Ohou!

-Que história é essa de ohou?

-Snape.Está vindo...para cá.

-Ops.-Os dois começaram a apressar o passo.Não sabiam o porquê,mas todos naquela escola tinham o conhecimento que Severo Snape possuía um faro e tanto para encontrar alunos fora dos dormitórios,depois da hora.Com eles usando ou não capa da invisibilidade.

James correu a frente de Melissa,todo o plano de se tornar um animago esta noite indo por água abaixo.

-Quem está aí?-Ouviram a voz profunda de Snape soar no corredor semi escurecido,aproximando-se cada vez mais.

Os dois jovens apertaram o passo,até que em um descuido,James tropeçou na capa a tirando do corpo de Melissa,e caiu no chão.

Melissa piscou e olhou a sua volta,James não estava em seu campo de visão,deveria estar ainda com a capa.Um resmungo foi-se ouvido e a jovem viu um pé a mostra no chão do corredor.Correu até ele e apalpou a área até que sentiu o corpo de James,que estava enrolado a capa,o ajudou a levantar-se e iria desenrolar a capa dele para poder esconder-se,quando a voz fez-se novamente ouvir.

-Mostre-se.Quanto mais tempo demorar a se revelar,mas pontos eu tirarei e mais longa será a detenção.

-Vá!-Sibilou Melissa,empurrando James pelo corredor.

-Mas...-Protestou o jovem ao ver que a irmã não se juntava a ele.Quando conseguiu se desenrolar da capa,Snape já estava próximo e Melissa havia sumido.-Como ela faz isso?-Indagou-se ao ver a velocidade com que a garota havia desaparecido.

Snape alcançou o corredor onde os dois jovens estavam e esquadrinhou toda a sua extensão,mas nada viu.Porém sabia que havia alguém lá.

James viu o professor aparecer no corredor e recuou um passo.Rapidamente pegou o Mapa do Maroto a procura de uma saída mais próxima.

-Vamos,vamos...-Disse entre dentes.-Hah!-Vibrou quando viu uma passagem em um pequeno beco que estava a vinte passos atrás dele.Recuou mais rápido ainda,enquanto Snape se aproximava mais,e quando alcançou a passagem,entrou.Livrando-se de uma bela detenção.

* * * * *

A raposa vermelha correu pelas passagens estreitas do corredor,e dava graças que ela havia guardado mais da metade do Mapa do Maroto na cabeça.Entrou em outra passagem secreta,quando se deparou com uma bifurcação.

"Droga!" Pensou.Havia decorado o mapa,mas ainda não o tinha gravado totalmente em sua mente.Tentou voltar a sua forma humana,quando se lembrou do motivo que estava em forma de raposa.A passagem era estreita demais e o teto era baixo demais.Sentou-se no chão frio e pôs-se a olhar as duas opções de caminho.

"Minha mãe mandou eu escolher....Ah que se dane!" Levantou-se e foi pelo caminho da direita.

Correu mais um pouco,até que viu um fiapo de luz passar por uma brecha.Forçou-se contra a passagem que parecia ser guardada por um tipo de tapeçaria.E quando saiu,voltou a sua forma humana.

Melissa espanou o musgo e a poeira de seu corpo,e retirou a capa,úmida,dele.Andou em torno do local e reparou que havia ido parar em uma sala,mal iluminada por um fogo quase extinto da lareira.

-Hum,será que essa passagem está no mapa?-Murmurou,depositando sua capa sobre uma cadeira.Olhou mais em volta e percebeu que aquele local lhe era familiar.Aproximou-se da lareira,onde havia um jogo de sofás e uma mesa.Pegou os pergaminhos sobre a mesa e viu a letra familiar escrita neles.

-Opa...-Um movimento a um canto da sala chamou a sua atenção.A jovem rapidamente virou-se e quase perdeu a respiração.

-Duas vezes opa!-Murmurou.Estava na sala de Brian,e o próprio encontrava-se adormecido em um dos sofás.A garota caminhou até ele e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.Havia esquecido de como Brian era calmo e bonito quando dormia.Sem a face fria,sem os sorrisos de desdém.Parecia um anjo.Sem resistir ao impulso passou a mão pelos cabelos dele,relembrando a maciez que eles possuíam.O rapaz movimentou-se debaixo de seu toque e ela recuou a sua mão.

Melissa suspirou e levantou-se rapidamente.Precisava sair dali,e precisava ser rápido.Tentou incitar seus pés a irem até a porta,mas o loiro dormindo pacificamente no sofá exercia tal magnetismo sobre ela que a garota mal conseguia se mexer.A ruiva amaldiçoou-se internamente,e sabia que iria se arrepender disso,ainda mais agora que não estava mais sozinha,mas mesmo assim tinha que tentar.Pela última vez tinha que saber como era estar com Brian.Uma despedida definitiva,para finalmente tirá-lo de sua vida.

Ajoelhou-se novamente e aproximou seu rosto do dele.Delicadamente tocou os seus lábios com os dele e o beijou,suavemente.Brian suspirou sob a pressão dos lábios de Melissa e instintivamente abriu os seus.Melissa aproveitou essa oportunidade para aprofundar o beijo.

Ao seu ver,para Brian,a sensação de um par de lábios com gosto de chocolate,um gosto extremamente familiar,sobre os seus era mais que um sonho,era o céu.Deixou-se ser levado pelas sensações maravilhosas que o "sonho" estava lhe causando,e não pode evitar a imagem mental que surgiu de uma ruiva a sua frente.

Melissa encerrou o beijo,afastando-se vagarosamente do rapaz,que ainda tinha os olhos fechados.Apesar disso seus rostos não estavam muito distantes,o que permitiu a jovem ouvir o pequeno murmúrio que saiu dos lábios de Brian.

-Melissa...-O loiro sussurrou,virando o corpo sobre o sofá.

Melissa levantou-se abruptamente e dessa vez conseguiu convencer os seus músculos a obedecerem e a sair do quarto.Cruzou a porta de entrada rapidamente e alcançou o corredor,indo a toda velocidade para a torre e não se importando de cruzar com Snape,Filch ou seja lá quem for.

* * * * * * *

-Você perdeu o juízo?-Silvou Prisma,quando Melissa contou o ocorrido na noite anterior.Dentro da família Weasley/Potter,Melissa e Prisma eram as mais unidas,parecendo mais irmãs do que primas.E esse fato tornava uma confidente da outra.

-Eu...eu...não pude evitar Pris.

-Claro que pôde,era só dar meia volta e cair fora.-Repreendeu a garota.-Você está com Henrique agora,Melissa.Como pode entrar furtivamente no quarto do seu ex-namorado e o beijar?

-Foi um acidente,eu estava fugindo de Snape.

-Isso é curioso,porque você não me disse o que estava fazendo fora da cama naquela hora.

Melissa sentiu um caroço descer a sua garganta.Certo que Prisma era a sua confidente,mas não era tudo o que a jovem contava a prima.Jamais diria a Prisma sobre o fato de ser um animago ilegal,e que estava levando o seu irmão mais novo pelo mesmo caminho de desrespeito a uma das maiores regras do mundo mágico.

-Estava sem sono e resolvi sair para uma caminhada.-Mentiu.

-Okay,se você não quer me dizer eu não vou te obrigar.-Falou ao detectar a mentira.-Mas o que você fez foi uma besteira.Porque uma hora você o odeia e na outra você o ama.

As duas pararam de caminhar e antes de entrar na classe de DCAT,Prisma deu um último conselho à prima.

-Olha Mel,na minha opinião,você ainda ama o Malfoy,não importa o que você diga ou  o quanto esteja magoada.Então só há dois caminhos a seguir:Um,você o perdoa e tudo fica bem e todos ficam felizes....menos a Araki é claro...-Um sorriso malicioso,o que era raro,surgiu nos lábios de Prisma.-...ou dois,você o esquece de vez e segue a sua vida com ou sem Henrique.

-Acha que é fácil?

-Não sei...é a sua vida.Mas eu juro que eu vou ter que me segurar muito para não rir da cara da Araki,cada vez que eu olhá-la e lembrar do que você me contou,sobre beijar Malfoy e mesmo sonolento ele ainda pensar em você.E ela que estava se achando a tal porque o namora.-Prisma deu um sorriso encorajador a Melissa e entrou na classe.

A ruiva continuou o seu caminho até as masmorras para a aula de poções.Entrou no local e viu que ele ainda estava vazio e que o professor não estava lá.Sentou-se no seu lugar de costume e pôs-se a esperar.

Outra pessoa entrou nas masmorras a caminhou até onde Melissa estava,com a cabeça baixa e concentrada em um livro.Parou ao lado dela e jogou algo sobre a mesa.

Melissa levantou os olhos quando viu um monte de pano negro cair ao seu lado,sobre a mesa.Puxou o tecido e o avaliou,viu que havia o brasão da Grifinória nele e logo recordou.Havia esquecido a sua capa na noite anterior,dentro do dormitório de Brian,e nem tinha dado falta dela essa manhã.Ergueu os olhos do tecido em suas mãos e encarou a pessoa que o colocou lá.Brian estava parado ao seu lado e com cara de pouco amigos.

-Não foi um sonho não?-Indagou,friamente.

-Não sei do que está falando.-Melissa largou a capa sobre a sua bolsa e voltou à atenção para o seu livro.

-Você...-Ele a puxou pelo braço a fazendo se levantar.-...esteve em meu dormitório na noite passada.

-Anda tomando drogas?É claro que não!

-Não minta para mim Melissa...-Ele deu um sorriso de desdém.-...você não sabe mentir.

-E se eu disser que sim?O que vai fazer?Me bater?

-Sabe os problemas que isso me arrumou?

-Não.E não estou interessada em saber.

Brian apertou mais a mão em torno do braço de Melissa e a menina gemeu.Porém não retirou o olhar de indiferença de sua face e nem recuou sob o aperto.

-Vamos entrar em um acordo Potter...-Brian pronunciou o nome dela como se estivesse cuspindo veneno.-...Você fica na sua com o idiota do seu namorado...

-Isso na sua voz é um tom de ciúmes?-Zombou a garota.

-E eu fico na minha com a Ligia.Não nos falaremos,não nos provocaremos e não nos vingaremos de ninguém.

Melissa puxou o seu braço,livrando-o da mão de Brian.Então era isso?Esse era o motivo da raiva.Ele achava que ela tinha deixado a capa de propósito no dormitório dele,que havia entrado lá intencionalmente,para se vingar?De Ligia?

-Acha que eu fiz isso para estragar o seu namoro?

-Não sei?Você é quem diz.Afinal não sou a amargurada aqui.

-Amargurada?-Melissa empurrou Brian com força tamanha,que o rapaz tropeçou e caiu sobre uma mesa.A jovem pulou sobre ele segurando no colarinho das vestes e o sacudiu com violência.

-Não fui eu quem dormiu com outra pessoa.Não sou eu que estou namorando a amante.Como ousa me chamar de vingativa e amargurada?Você não sabe nada sobre mim!Eu nunca desceria tão baixo assim Malfoy.Eu.não.sou.você!

A garota disse a última frase,tremendo de raiva.Brian encarou a face rubra de Melissa perto da sua,e sentiu um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo.Havia esquecido como ela ficava atraente quando irritada.O rapaz sentiu um caroço descer pela sua garganta e seu corpo esquentar,assim como a sua respiração falhar.Melissa ainda soltava fumaça pelas suas orelhas e respirava pesadamente,sobre o corpo de Brian.

As mãos do loiro suavam frias e seu coração descompassou.Teria que sair dali,e teria que sair rápido,antes que cometesse uma grande besteira.Reunindo todas as suas forças,tirou Melissa de cima de si e saiu das masmorras fazendo uma tempestade.

Melissa respirou fundo,depois da saída de Brian,e retornou ao seu assento.Começou a pensar que o tal acordo sugerido pelo rapaz,cairia muito bem agora.


	8. Capitulo 7

_NA:Trilha sonora "Could It Be Any Harder" do The Calling.Sinceramente eu achei esse capítulo legal,espero que vocês achem o mesmo.Beijos^^_

Melissa bateu novamente com a varinha no topo da cabeça da boneca,e os cabelos loiros da mesma enrolaram-se em um coque.

-Então o que achou?

-Muito feio.-Retrucou Victória,desmanchando prontamente o penteado da boneca.

-Mãe!Vai demorar muito?Eu tenho que encontrar com as meninas no Três Vassouras.

-Só um momentinho.-Gina remexeu em mais caixas dentro do armário de seu quarto,enquanto Melissa e Victória continuavam brincando sobre a cama de seus pais.

-Totalmente ridícula essa idéia de fazer um baile temático.-Murmurou a ruiva,fazendo outro penteado na boneca da irmã.

-Hei!-Gina protestou,ainda dentro do espaço em que se constituía o armário.-Eu gostei da idéia...durante anos o Baile de Natal sempre foi à mesma coisa,é bom variar um pouco.E não podemos ter festa à fantasia todos os anos,ficaria monótono.

-Eu sei...mas baile de época...totalmente sem graça.Vamos nos vestir como os fantasmas da escola.

-Achei!-Gritou Gina,triunfante,puxando uma caixa de dentro do móvel.-Aqui está.-Ela aproximou-se da cama e depositou a caixa sobre ela,abrindo a tampa desta.-Este vestido eu usei quando estudava em Hogwarts,quando eu fui fazer uma interpretação de uma peça de Alexandre Dumas,para a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas.-Ela puxou o vestido de dentro da caixa,e este possuía manchas amareladas e estava roído por traças e um forte cheiro de guardado.

-Você está brincando se acha que eu vou usar isso?-Melissa torceu o nariz ao ver a roupa.

-Mamãe isso fede.-Victória tapou o nariz com as duas mãos e Gina fez cara feia.

-Oras...nada como uns feitiços e uns produtos mágicos restauradores para poder consertar isso.

-Acho que nem um milagre dá jeito nisso.-Melissa segurou um pedaço do pano com as pontas dos dedos,temendo que se segurasse mais forte o tecido desmanchasse em suas mãos.

-Ah claro que dá um jeito.Esse vestido me traz boas recordações.Harry se ajoelhou em minha frente,quando me viu vestida assim,e começou a recitar uma poesia totalmente fajuta,que ele havia inventado na hora,bem no meio da Torre da Grifinória...-Gina abraçou a roupa enquanto mergulhava cada vez mais em sua nostalgia.

-Lissa me tire daqui!-Protestou Victória,quando olhou para a mãe que possuía uma face sonhadora.

-Também to caindo fora Vick.-Melissa pegou a irmã no colo e saiu do quarto,deixando Gina com as suas lembranças lá dentro,ainda agarrada ao vestido.

Quando chegaram ao andar inferior da casa,Melissa colocou Victória no chão.

-Lissa você vai com o Brian?

-O quê?

-Por que o Brian não vem mais aqui?Vocês não beijam mais?

Melissa deu um sorriso nervoso,a sua irmã ainda achava que ela namorava o Brian.

-Não Vick.Eu não vou com o Malfoy.

-Por quê?

-Porque a gente não se beija mais.

-Não?Por quê?

-Porque não,Victória.Você é muito pequena para entender essas coisas.Nem sempre as pessoas ficam juntas por muito tempo,assim funciona um relacionamento.

-Mas papai e mamãe estão juntos.

-Mamãe e papai são diferentes.

-Tio Rony e tia Mione?

-Também...

-Tio Percy e tia Penny?

-Também...

Longos minutos de passaram,com as suas meninas se encarando,até que Victória novamente falou.

-Lissa?

-O quê?

-Está triste por não beijar mais o Brian?-Perguntou de maneira inocente.

-Não.

-Lissa?

-Que foi?

Victória aproximou-se dela e fez um sinal com o dedo para ela se aproximar.Melissa agachou-se e a menininha de quatro anos envolveu seus braços em torno do pescoço da irmã e sussurrou em sua orelha.

-Lissa não sabe mentir.-Disse,saindo correndo da sala,rumo ao seu quarto.

Melissa soltou um suspiro,dando meia volta e saindo da casa.

* * * * * *

Brian tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa da loja,e soltou um longo suspiro entediado.

-Vai demorar muito?-Falou,virando a cabeça para onde estava o provador.

-Deixa de ser chato Brian,se não quiser me acompanhar,pode ir.-Ligia gritou de dentro do cubículo,enquanto experimentava outra peça de roupa.

Brian rodou os olhos,fitando a paisagem do lado de fora da loja,que estava sendo totalmente coberta com a neve de início de dezembro,e achou que partir não seria a melhor das idéias.

Continuou fitando vidraça afora,para as pessoas passando,quando um transeunte em particular lhe chamou a atenção.O corpo esguio estava quase sumindo dentro das vestes negras,e o rosto era parcialmente escondido por debaixo do cachecol dourado e vermelho,deixando apenas amostra duas bochechas rosadas,pelo frio,os olhos vivamente verdes e parte da cabeça ruiva.Abraçava o próprio corpo para tentar aquecer-se mais,e nesse momento o loiro teve uma súbita vontade de correr para fora da loja e abraçar aquele pequeno corpo.

Porém o abraço aquecedor ficou a encargo de um moreno,que se aproximou da figura ruiva e a envolveu em braços mornos e começou a acompanhá-la para o pub ali perto.Brian observou os dois sumirem em meio à multidão de alunos e moradores.

-O que estamos observando?-Ligia aparecera ao seu lado,carregando peças e mais peças de roupa.

-Nada.-Brian voltou a sua atenção para ela e sorriu fracamente.

-Poderia pagar para mim?Vou ver alguns acessórios.-A morena entregou a roupa e o dinheiro ao jovem que foi diretamente ao caixa.Ligia caminhou até a estante de acessórios,mas não olhou diretamente para eles,e sim para a vidraça que ficava atrás deles e em linha reta ao tal pub,onde dois jovens acabaram de entrar. 

-Finalmente!-Anne falou,assim que Melissa e Henrique sentaram-se à mesa.-O que vocês dois andaram fazendo para demorarem tanto?-Lançou-lhes um olhar lascivo.

-Nada que a sua mente impura deva estar pensando.-Retrucou Melissa.

-Mente impura?Eu?-Disse de maneira inocente e nada convincente.

-Anne não perturba os dois pombinhos.-Marie a repreendeu e a sua gêmea a olhou,estranho.

-Você está doente?-Anne levantou-se de seu lugar e debruçou-se sobre a mesa,colocando uma mão na testa da irmã.

-Claro que não!-Marie estapeou a mão para longe de sua testa.-Só estava tentando dizer para não embaraçá-los,dizendo para todos o óbvio.-Ela levantou a sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e rodou em torno da mesa,indicando os outros ocupantes.

-Vocês duas fariam o favor de pararem de discutir a minha vida amorosa?-Melissa rebateu,indignada.

-Querida Mel,se nos intrometemos na sua vida amorosa é porque além da Pris,você é a única aqui que tem uma vida romântica bem agitada.-Phoebe bebeu um gole de sua cerveja.

-Se bem que a da Pris está meio parada.-Retrucou Jonatan,outro integrante da mesa,assim como Arthur e Ryu.

-Claro que não está.-Pris havia chegado e se juntado aos outros.

-Vocês não ouviram?-James chegara também ao local.-Justin anda fazendo visitas noturnas à sala da Corvinal.-Cochichou aos outros,que olharam para Prisma com as mesmas expressões de malícia.

-JAMES!-A jovem ficou vermelha e fitou o menino,irritada.-Isso é mentira!-Rebateu.

-Informantes fidedignos...-O moreno olhou de relance para Ryu,que desviou o olhar se fazendo de desentendido.-...me disseram isso.

Prisma captou a troca de olhares entre os dois,e furiosa puxou Ryu pela orelha.

-Ryu Weasley,eu preciso falar com você.-Saiu da mesa carregando o menino consigo.

Todos riram por um momento,diante dessa cena,até que o assunto morreu de vez.

-Onde está Tiago?-Henrique tentou puxar conversa,para quebrar o silêncio.

-Ali.-Jonatan apontou para um canto do bar,onde o dito rapaz estava com a namorada.

-James?Onde está o seu irmão siamês?-Caçoou Arthur.

-Adivinha?-James rodou os olhos e indicou um outro ponto do bar,sem nem olhar para o local.Matt estava lá,acompanhado de uma menina loirinha,de sardas e com olhos azuis e uniforme da Lufa-Lufa.

-Matt o conquistador.-Brincou Arthur,enquanto via o primo flertar com e menina.

Uma nova rodada de conversas havia começado,até que a sineta da porta de entrada soou e um silêncio repentino caiu sobre o salão.

Brian e Ligia pararam na porta de entrada,olhando para todos que os encaravam.

-Qual é o problema?-Disse o loiro,calmamente.-Nunca viram?-Puxou Ligia pela mão e caminhou até o bar.Todos os olhos acompanhavam os dois e sua caminhada até chegar ao local de destino,quando os dois jovens se sentaram,o barulho recomeçou.

-Parece que você chama atenção por onde passa.-Murmurou Ligia,ao ouvido de Brian.-As meninas não estão nada felizes em terem perdido o seu galã.

-Bobagem.-Retrucou,sentido que alguém o observava.Virou a cabeça e deparou-se com o olhar furioso de Tiago,esse,também,era outro que nunca iria o perdoar.Tiago quebrou o contado de olho e saiu de seu assento,levando Claire junto consigo.Antes de acompanhar o namorado,Claire lançou um olhar de desaprovação,que Brian não entendeu,ao irmão,e saiu.

O loiro voltou a sua conversa com Ligia,ignorando as olhadas que recebia uma vez ou outra.

* * * * * * 

Melissa fitou novamente o vestido sobre a sua cama e franziu o cenho.Gina havia conseguido restaurar a peça de roupa,embora tenha levado semanas e somente agora,no dia do baile,ela a entregou a menina.A ruiva encarou a roupa por longos minutos,até que Phoebe,Anne e Marie entraram no dormitório.

-Olha é para vestir e não para apenas olhar.-Falou Phoebe,quase tropeçando na longa saia de seu vestido,quando caminhou até Melissa.-Roupa estúpida.-Resmungou.

-Eu sei...mas parece...-Melissa sentou-se na cama,ao lado do vestido.-...parece...

-Parece o quê?-Anne e Marie perguntaram em coro com a mesa expressão de confusão nas faces.

-Errado.-Murmurou a garota.

As outras três meninas nada entenderam,e perceberam que realmente nunca iriam entender.

-Você está me deprimindo Melissa.-Phoebe a puxou pelo braço a fazendo se levantar.-Nós vamos te ajudar a se arrumar.-Falou,já arrancando as roupas da prima.

-Mulheres são uma coisa.-Jonatan resmungou,olhando pela enésima vez em seu relógio de pulso.

-Jonny isso é um baile de época,você não pode usar um relógio desses.-Brincou James,que esperava Marie que era seu par,assim como Anne era de Jonatan e Phoebe de Arthur.

-Eu sou um antigo,moderno.-Falou,estranhando a sua própria colocação.

Henrique perambulava de um lado para o outro na sala comunal,e vez ou outra olhava para a discussão dos outros meninos.Estava nervoso,nervoso não,estava totalmente desesperado.Não sabia o que fazer,não sabia como agir,namorava Melissa há algum tempo,mas sempre não sabia como agir perto dela.Era o efeito que a garota exercia sobre ele.Porém,mesmo a tendo consigo,Henrique achava que ela nunca,realmente,estava com ele.Como se aquela não fosse a Melissa,a garota que ele sempre observava desde o início de seu quinto ano.

-Podem dizer,nós somos demais.-Anne anunciou,alegremente,descendo as escadas e unindo-se ao grupo que as esperavam.

-Hei Anne,se você não fosse minha prima eu diria que você está sexy nesse espartilho.-Brincou Jonatan.

-Ah obrigada.-A menina fez cara de desagrado.Aquilo não tinha sido propriamente um elogio.A roupa de época de Anne consistia em um vestido usado por camponesas.

-E aí vem...-Marie e Phoebe alcançaram o grupo e estavam igualmente belas em seus vestidos.-A princesa do reino Gryffindor.-Phoebe curvou-se categoricamente.-Melissa Potter.-Apontou para a escada,onde uma Melissa desajeitada tentava descer,driblando a dificuldade de usar várias saias e um corpete que definitivamente era feito para lhe arrancar os pulmões pela boca.

-Você...-Henrique engasgou.-...está linda.-Falou,meio bobo.

Melissa deu um sorriso tímido a ele e fez uma reverência,dobrando os joelhos e erguendo um pouco a saia do vestido.

-Milady.-O moreno estendeu a mão a ela.

-Gentil senhor.-Melissa a segurou e saíram da sala comunal.

-Senhoritas.-Arthur ofereceu o braço a Phoebe e assim fizeram Jonatan e James.Logo eles seguiram o mesmo caminho que os outros.

* * * * * *

Brian deslizou o corpo mais um pouco,afundando ainda mais na cama.Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio sobre a mesa e suspirou.

-Ligia quando você terminar o baile já acabou.

-Já estou quase pronta.-Ligia ajeitou o vestido e saiu do banheiro.

Usava um vestido rosa bebê,com várias saias e rendas na bainha,manga comprida e com um decote que valorizava os seios.Era justo ao corpo,acentuando as curvas e os cabelos estavam soltos e formavam cachos que caíam sobre os ombros e as costas.

-Você está linda.-Brian levantou-se da cama e estendeu a mão para ela.-Vamos milady?

-Sim.-Respondeu,fazendo uma pequena reverência.Saíram da sala da Sonserina,rumo ao salão principal.

Quando chegaram ao seu destino,viram que o local já estava cheio,e que apesar do baile de época,a música que tocava era bem moderna e agitada,mas logo foi substituída por uma mais lenta.O que fez os casais irem para a pista de dança.

Brian curvou-se graciosamente,oferecendo a sua mão a Ligia.

-Concede-me essa dança,doce senhorita?

-Sim.-Ligia deixou-se ser levada para a pista de dança,e envolveu os seus braços em torno do ombro de Brian,enquanto esse depositava as mãos na cintura dela.

_You left me with goodbye and open arms_

_A cut so deep I don't deserve_

_You were always invincible in my eyes_

_the only thing against us now is time_

Henrique girou o corpo de Melissa durante a dança e essa se viu sendo observada por um par de olhos azul piscina.Abraçou-se mais forte contra o corpo de Henrique,mas não quebrou o contado de olho.

_Chorus_

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,_

_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true_

_If I only had one more day_

Quando rodou seus olhos pelo salão,Brian quase sufocou.Nunca havia visto Melissa tão bela como essa noite.

Ela usava um vestido azul escuro e seus cabelos ruivos estavam em cachos e pequenas presilhas realçavam a beleza deles.O vestido moldurava as curvas,as quais ele sempre adorava correr os dedos,mas seus dedos não estavam lá,e sim os de Henrique.Girou Ligia durante a dança e suprimiu um gemido,tentando esquecer essas recordações.

_I lie down and blind myself with laughter_

_A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing_

_And now i wish that i could turn back the hours_

_But i know i just don't have the power_

Melissa viu Brian quebrar o contato de olhou e dar meia volta,indo para outro ponto do salão,Inspirou profundamente e abraçou Henrique mais forte,aconchegando a sua cabeça no peito dele.E mesmo assim a sensação de erro não saía de seu coração.

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,_

_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true_

_If I only had one more day_

Ligia fitou Brian,depois da girada brusca de corpo que ele fez.O garoto a fitou de volta e ensaiou um sorriso,que não era nada convincente.

-Tudo bem Brian?-Indagou a garota?

-Tudo perfeito.-Retrucou Brian.

-Sabe,sei que eu já disse isso antes,mas eu gostaria de dizer de novo…

_I'd jump at the chance_

_We'd drink and we'd dance_

_And I'd listen close to your every word,_

_As if its your last, I know its your last,_

_Cause today, oh, you're gone_

Henrique aproximou mais a sua cabeça da cabeça de Melissa,deixando a sua boca a milímetros de distância da orelha dela.

-Mel eu gostaria de lhe dizer uma coisa.

-Fala.-A menina murmurou,ainda de encontro ao peito dele.

-Eu te amo.-Henrique e Ligia falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Melissa levantou a cabeça do peito de Henrique e o fitou,incrédula.Ele não podia amá-la,era um erro amá-la.Era isso que martelava na mente dela,diante dessa declaração.

-Henrique eu…-Ela o soltou,saindo da pista de dança.Henrique a seguiu.

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,_

_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true_

_If I only had one more day_

Do outro lado do salão,Brian tinha uma expressão angustiada.Ligia não podia amá-lo,não era certo.

-Ligia…-Ele a abraçou fortemente.-…eu sinto muito.-Sussurrou,mas de modo tão baixo que a jovem em seus braços nem o ouviu.

_Like sand on my feet_

_The smell of sweet perfume_

_You stick to me forever,baby_

_and I wish you didn't go,_

_I wish you didn't go_

_I wish you didn't go away_

_To touch you again,_

_With life in your hands_

_It couldn't be any harder_

Claire olhou os dois casais no salão,enquanto esperava Tiago retornar com as bebidas.Quando esse chegou,viu a menina olhando fixamente para um mesmo ponto.

-O que você tanto olha?-Indagou,entregando o copo com a bebida a jovem.

-Apenas um par de idiotas.-Retrucou,tomando um gole do ponche.

-Sei...Vamos dançar?-Tiago sorriu e pegou na mão dela.

-Sim.-Respondeu Claire,indo para o salão com o namorado.Falaria com o seu irmão mais tarde.

****

****

NA:E aqui está a minha tradução totalmente vagabunda^^ 

You left me with goodbye and open arms 

**_Você me deixou com um adeus e braços abertos_**

**_A cut so deep I don't deserve_**

**_Um ferimento tão profundo o qual eu não mereço_**

**_You were always invincible in my eyes_**

**_Você era invencível aos meus olhos_**

**_the only thing against us now is time_**

**_a única coisa contra nós agora é o tempo_**

****

**_[Chorus:]_**

**_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,_**

**_Poderia ser mais difícil dizer adeus e sem você,_**

**_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true_**

**_Poderia ser mais difícil vê-la partir,e encarar a verdade_**

**_If I only had one more day_**

**_Se eu apenas tivesse mais um dia_**

****

**_I lie down and blind myself with laughter_**

**_Eu minto e cego a mim mesmo com risos_**

**_A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing_**

**_Um conserto rápido da esperança é tudo o que eu preciso_**

**_And now i wish that i could turn back the hours_**

**_E agora eu desejo fazer voltar o tempo_**

**_But i know i just don't have the power_**

**_Mas eu sei que eu não tenho esse poder_**

****

**_[Chorus]_**

****

**_I'd jump at the chance_**

**_Eu passo essa chance_**

**_We'd drink and we'd dance_**

**_Nós bebemos e dançamos_**

**_And I'd listen close to your every word,_**

**_E eu escutei atentamente cada palavra sua_**

**_As if its your last, I know its your last,_**

**_Como se fosse a última,e eu sei que é a última_**

**_Cause today, oh, you're gone_**

**_Porque hoje,oh,você se foi_**

****

**_[Chorus]_**

****

**_Like sand on my feet_**

**_Como areia em meus pés_**

**_The smell of sweet perfume_**

**_O cheiro do doce perfume_**

**_You stick to me forever,baby_**

**_Você estava fixa em mim eternamente,baby_**

**_and I wish you didn't go,_**

**_e eu gostaria que você não fosse_**

**_I wish you didn't go_**

Eu gostaria que você não fosse 

**_I wish you didn't go away_**

**_Não fosse embora_**

**_To touch you again_**

**_Para tocá-la novamente,_**

**_With life in your hands_**

**_Com vida em suas mãos_**

**_It couldn't be any harder_**

**_Não poderia ser difícil._**

****

****

****

****


	9. Capitulo 8

_NA:Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta é muito bom.Quem não viu corra e vá ver (eu deveria receber comissão da Warner por tal propaganda^^).Bem já estamos chegando na reta final da fic.Por isso muito obrigada a quem leu a fic até aqui e deixou seus comentários,ou apenas leu.E peço,não matem a Ligia,pobre da menina ela não fez nada de mal.Ela é uma garota legal^^.Bjks a todos._

-Quer saber a minha sincera opinião?-Claire olhou para as unhas como se procurasse alguma imperfeição nelas.

-Por favor.-Brian sentou-se na cadeira em frente a ela,enquanto esperava a irmã concluir seus pensamentos.

-Isso tudo é um erro.-Claire abaixou a mão e fitou Brian.

-Erro?

-Brian a quem você está querendo enganar?A si mesmo?Só se for isso,que a mim,e creio que a ninguém mais,você engana.Você ainda gosta da Mel e está com Ligia apenas por passatempo.

-Quem disse que eu gosto da Potter?

-Estava escrito em néon na sua testa,ontem no baile.Você não parava de olhar para ela.

-Não estava olhando para ninguém.-Brian cruzou os braços sobre o tórax e fez beicinho.

-Negação,negação.Continue mentindo para si mesmo e você vai longe.-Claire deu uns tapinhas no joelho do irmão,e levantou-se do seu assento.

-Você veio aqui apenas para me dizer isso?

-Sim.

-Perda de tempo.A própria Melissa disse que não me ama mais.E ela está com outro e eu estou com a Lígia.

Claire suspirou e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos.

-Brian você sabe que eu te amo,não sabe?-Ela ajoelhou-se em frente a ele,colocando ambas as mãos em ambos os joelhos dele.

-Claro que eu sei.-Respondeu em um tom de voz que alegava que tal pergunta era estúpida.

-Por isso que eu digo,continuar essa situação do jeito que está não é bom.Olhe para você...

-O que tenho eu?

-Você voltou a ser aquele garoto frio e sem emoções,que não se importa com nada nem com ninguém.

-Isso não é verdade,eu me importo com você.

-Mas você demonstra isso de maneira fria...não que eu esteja me queixando,eu já estou acostumada com esse Brian...mas confesso que gostava mais do Brian que existia quando você estava com a Melissa.

-Qual é a diferença?

-Melissa te fazia sorrir,Brian.

-Sorrir cansa.

-Mel te fazia feliz.

-Ligia também me faz feliz.

-Feliz como amigo,você se sente bem ao lado dela porque ela é sua amiga e a companhia dela te agrada,mas não é a mesma coisa que era quando você estava com a Mel.Olhe para você irmão,mesmo que negue,ainda sofre,de maneira mais forte do que sofreu durante os quatro anos,antes de conquistá-la.

Brian abriu a boca e a fechou novamente,piscando várias vezes.

-Como você sabia que eu gostava da Mel desde que ela tinha onze?

-Olha eu posso ser meio desligada às vezes,mas não sou cega.Acha mesmo que eu engoli aquela história de rivalidade entre a família Potter e Malfoy?Tava na cara que você fazia aquilo por ciúmes já que ela gostava do Creevey.

-Claire,eu aprecio a sua preocupação,mas eu prefiro não pensar nisso.As coisas estão perfeitas do jeito que estão.

-Não!Elas não estão!-Claire levantou-se,contrariada.-Você está magoando a si mesmo,a Ligia e a Mel com a sua teimosia.

-Teimosia?Eu sou teimoso?E quanto àquela ruiva?Ela nem me deixou explicar o que aconteceu.

-Brian você tem que convir que não havia muito o que explicar.

-Mesmo assim,não me acuse de ser teimoso,eu tentei acertar tudo,ela que não quis.Então não é mais problema meu.Eu não me importo mais.Estou com a Ligia e estou muito bem,pois eu voltei a ser o que era,estava ficando muito meloso e frouxo.

-Se você acha que é bom ser frio como o gelo,fique aí com os seus ressentimentos,sua teimosia e seu iceberg,Senhor do Gelo.Eu desisto de colocar algum senso nessa sua cabecinha bonita.

Claire esbravejou,dando meia volta e saindo do quarto de Brian,batendo a porta atrás de si.

* * * * * 

-Prisma eu preciso falar com você.-Claire entrou na sala comunal de sua casa,indo em direção a amiga e a puxando pelo braço,a fazendo se levantar de seu assento.

-Vai com calma.O que foi?

-Precisa me ajudar.

-O que houve?Não vai me dizer que Tiago se meteu em uma encrenca e precisa ser livrado?Eu não sou a monitora chefe,Ryu é que é,qualquer coisa fale com ele.

-Não é sobre Tiago.E francamente você acha que o meu namorado seria tão burro assim a ponto de fazer algo e ser pego?

-Quer mesmo que eu responda isso?

-Certo.É sobre Brian.

-Okay...agora você está começando a me assustar.Malfoy se meteu em um problema?Logo ele.

-Ele não está em problemas.Ele é o problema.

-Hã?

-Ele é muito teimoso para admitir que ainda ama a Melissa e que estar com a Ligia é um erro.A mesma coisa vale para a Mel.

-Onde você quer chegar?

-Precisa me ajudar a abrir os olhos desses dois.

-Bancar o cupido?

-Sim.-Claire sorriu amplamente.

-Não sei...-O sorriso da jovem sumiu com essa colocação de Prisma.-...é um problema entre eles dois,acho que não devemos nos meter.

-Prisma a Melissa é como se fosse uma irmã para você.Ela é mais que uma prima ou uma amiga...se peço ajuda a você é porque eu sei o quanto vocês são ligadas e você sabe tanto quanto eu o quanto a Mel está sofrendo.

-É eu sei.Mas mesmo que eu ajude,a Melissa ainda tem aquele gênio impossível,somente alguém que pense como ela a fará perceber que está errada.

Claire sorriu maliciosamente e Prisma não gostou disso.Quando a menina dava um desses raros sorrisos,boa coisa não viria pela frente.

-Alguém que pense como ela?Alguém de cabelos negros e belos olhos verdes?

-Ah não!Você realmente não tem a ilusão de que Tiago vai lhe ajudar nisso,tem?Ele quase fez uma festa quando os dois terminaram.

-Oras...nada como um  pouco de persuasão para resolver o problema.Mas diga,você vai me ajudar?

-Bem...-Prisma encarou os olhos acinzentados e imploradores da garota.

-Por favor.-A menina fez beicinho.

-Okay,eu ajudo.

-Obrigada.-Claire deu um pulinho a abraçou a amiga.-Agora é hora de convencer o Tiago.

* * * * * 

-DE JEITO NENHUM!

-Mas Tiago.

-Eu não vou ajudar você a reconciliar a Melissa com o...argh...Malfoy!

-Tiago você fala com tanto nojo o nome Malfoy,mas esquece que eu também sou um Malfoy.

-Não me leve a mal Claire,mas Draco,Parvati e você são as partes boas da família Malfoy.Mas o seu irmão...argh.

-Tiago pare!O Brian não é nada disso que você diz,ou resmunga.Ele é um homem maravilhoso.

-Um homem maravilhoso?Uma porta tem mais sentimentos do que ele.

-Brian tem coração,ele só não é de demonstrar muito isso.Quero dizer,não agora e não antes de namorar a sua irmã...mas quando eles estavam juntos,ele era mais atencioso,não era?

Tiago cruzou os braços sobre o tórax e recostou na mesa de Harry,dentro da Câmara de Gryffindor.Havia mostrado aquele local para Claire no fim do último ano,uma maneira que ele havia encontrado para ficar sozinho com a namorada,sem correr o risco de ser pego durante a noite.

-O que a faz pensar que retornando a Melissa ele vai mudar?

-Ele a ama Tiago.

-Mas dormiu com outra.

-Okay,ele não é perfeito.Mas hoje em dia,quem é?

-Claire,Melissa está feliz com o Henrique,eles se dão bem,ele levou embora a tristeza que ela sentia quando terminou com o seu irmão.Não quero tirar isso dela.

-Tiago...você tem ligações sentimentais com a sua irmã?

-Como?-O corpo de Tiago enrijeceu e ele esticou a coluna,ficando mais ereto.

-Sabe aquela coisa que irmãos gêmeos têm?Eu acho que o Jim e o Matt têm isso,pois eles parecem se entender sem ao menos dizer uma palavra.Você tem isso com a sua irmã?

-Eu..acho que sim.

-Você acha realmente que ela está feliz?  
-Não...-O jovem descruzou os braços,em derrota,e relaxou o corpo,apoiando ambas as mãos no tampo da mesa.

-O que você acha então?

-Eu sei que a Melissa nunca deixou de amar o Malf...Brian.Que o que ela sente por Henrique é uma atração.Mas eu pensei...

-Pensou?

-Que o Henrique a faria esquecer do Malf...Brian,pois eu estava lá quando ela retornou da casa de vocês durante as férias.Vê se entende Claire,eu nunca havia visto Melissa chorar de tal maneira,nem quando éramos crianças.Melissa para mim sempre foi um modelo de força e inteligência,e vê-la tão frágil daquele jeito despertou uma raiva tão grande em mim,que tudo que eu quis fazer era bater no Malfoy,para assim levar embora a dor da Mel.E quando eu a vi com o Henrique,o mesmo sorriso,a força retornando,eu achei que era melhor deixar assim.Mas...

-Mas?

-Mas o brilho,o brilho que ela sempre tinha nos olhos nunca voltou,depois daquele dia.E por mais que negasse,eu sabia que apenas uma pessoa poderia trazê-lo de volta,porém eu tentava de todas as maneiras acreditar que Henrique poderia fazer isso também.

-Mas ele não pôde.

-E é isso que me irrita,e me faz querer ao mesmo tempo te ajudar e não te ajudar.

-Simplesmente porque o mesmo homem que fez Melissa sofrer,também é o único que pode trazer a felicidade completa dela de volta.

-Isso mesmo.

-O mesmo eu digo em relação ao Brian.Mesmo que ele não seja muito de sorrir e demonstrar o que sente,eu poderia ver,quando ele estava com a Melissa,um brilho naqueles olhos que não existem mais.Eu quero isso de volta.

Claire aproximou-se de Tiago o envolvendo em um abraço e depositando a sua cabeça no tórax dele.Tiago retornou o abraço,dando um leve beijo no topo da cabeça da jovem.

-Então,o que nós vamos fazer?-Murmurou contra o cabelo dela.Claire deu um sorriso,afastando-se do namorado e começou a explicar o que tinha em mente.

* * * * * *

-Por que as vestes de Quabribol têm que serem feitas com tantos panos?-Marina abanou-se com a mão,enquanto esperava as companheiras de equipe terminarem de se trocar.O último jogo da temporada seria realizado naquela manhã quente de primavera,e assim como o primeiro jogo,novamente Sonserina e Grifinória estariam disputando pela taça.

-Por que você não faz um feitiço para se refrescar?-Melissa jogou a capa por sobre o uniforme,verificando mais uma vez se as luvas de couro estavam bem presas.

-Eu já fiz.Mas adianta por acaso?

-Talvez se você perdesse alguns quilos,diminuiria o calor.-Livi fechou o seu armário,também jogando a capa por cima de si.

-Muito engraçado mesmo.-Marina torceu o nariz diante da colocação da companheira.

-Vamos embora que o jogo já vai começar.-Melissa pegou a sua vassoura e saiu do vestiário,acompanhada pelas outras duas jogadoras.Quando alcançaram o campo de Quadribol,o restante do time já estava lá.Reunindo-se em uma roda,ela começou a revisar as táticas com a equipe,olhando uma vez ou outra para o time da Sonserina que estava um pouco mais afastado.

-Arthur!-A menina puxou o primo para mais perto,através das vestes.-Com certeza a Araki não vai sair da minha cola,então faça o favor de dessa vez cobrir a minha retaguarda.

-Eu posso fazer isso.-Henrique interpôs-se.

-Eu sei que pode amor...-Melissa sorriu ao namorado.-...mas como você voa mais rápido do que o sonso do meu primo...

-Muito obrigado pelo elogio,Melissa.-Falou,zombeteiro.-Mas você sabe muito bem que depois do jogo contra a Corvinal,quando eu fui atingido por aquele balaço,a minha vassoura nunca mais foi à mesma.

-Pois deveria ter comprado outra.Por isso que eu quero você por perto,Henrique defenderá os outros jogadores.Quando eu me livrar da Araki...

-Como assim se livrar da Araki?-Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha.-Lembre-se que as regras não permitem que você ataque outros jogadores.-Disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-Quem disse que eu vou atacá-la?Só vou despistá-la.

-Se você diz.

-Equipes!-O chamado de Madame Hooch interrompeu a reunião deles.-Vamos começar.

Todos foram para o centro do campo,e depois de muito hesitar,Melissa e Finn se cumprimentaram.Subiram em suas vassouras a alcançaram os céus.

"E mais uma partida começa!"

Mal havia alcançado o ar,Melissa sentiu um balaço zunindo perto de sua orelha.Virou-se apenas para ver o óbvio,a autora do balaço havia sido Ligia.A ruiva ignorou o olhar que a outra garota lhe dava e encarou Arthur,suas expressões alegando que era para ele começar a fazer o combinado.

A partida estava ficando cada vez mais acirrada e equilibrada.Sonserina e Grifinória disputavam a taça com 100 pontos,cada uma,no placar.Finn,assim como Melissa,gritava ordens para os seus jogadores no campo.Balaços voavam com violência por todo o local.Livi capturou a goles e lançou a Thomas,que relançou a Melissa que quando chegou perto das balizas fez uma curva de 90° e lançou novamente a Livi,que marcou.

"Ponto para a Grifinória!"

Dessa vez dois balaços passaram um a cada lado de Melissa,que por pouco não foi atingida.

-Henrique...-David Thomas aproximou-se do batedor.-...acho que estão perseguindo a nossa capitã.Lançaram dois balaços consecutivos em cima dela.

-Eu notei.Volte ao jogo,eu dou um jeito naqueles balaços.-Henrique apertou o cabo de seu bastão e voou até Melissa.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?Eu falei que era para proteger os outros jogadores.-Indagou Melissa ao ver Henrique pairar ao seu lado.

-Eu sei,mas eu vi que você estava com problemas e então eu resolvi ajudar.

-Arthur pode fazer isso.

-Não ele não pode.Acho que está muito ocupado tentando proteger a Marina.-Henrique apontou para as balizas,onde Arthur acabara de desviar um balaço que ia em direção a goleira.

-Gostaria de saber por que eles querem me derrubar.

-Você é a capitã,acham que sem você o time fica perdido.

-Eu acho que não é bem por causa disso.-Melissa deu um relance para Ligia,que acabara de lançar um balaço em direção a Tiago,que rapidamente desviou.-Acho que alguém pediu ao capitão Finn para me tirar do jogo.

-Gostaria de saber o que aquela garota tem contra você.-Murmurou Henrique,olhando para Ligia.

Melissa olhou para as arquibancadas,na parte em que ficavam os funcionários,havia um reflexo loiro familiar.Sabia porque Ligia estava furiosa com ela,lembrara-se da briga que tivera com Brian por causa da capa esquecida na sala dele.Sem sombras de dúvidas,Ligia tinha certeza de que Melissa estivera na sala do garoto.

-Sei lá!Ela é louca,mas se ela quer me pegar...a levarei comigo.Volte ao jogo.-Melissa ordenou a Henrique,que voou para longe para rebater um balaço que ia para cima de David.

A partida estava cada vez mais disputada,e se tornando mais violenta.Balaços eram lançados com fúria em cima dos jogadores de ambos os times,vassouras competiam no ar,um tirava o outro do caminho da maneira que podia.Melissa tinha acabado de lançar a goles a Livi,quando se viu entre os dois batedores da Sonserina,que simultaneamente lhe lançaram um balaço.

A ruiva viu as suas bolas virem pelos dois lados,girou a vassoura e voou com toda a velocidade em direção a Ligia,se seria atingida,levaria a garota junto.Não a deixaria vencer dessa vez.Quando chegou perto de Ligia,ela desviou o balaço lançado por essa com o braço,o que foi um erro,pois uma dor aguda a acometeu e sangue começou a escorrer por esse,mas mesmo assim ela não parou de voar.Ligia via a garota vir em sua direção e não entendia o que ela iria fazer.Tentaria derrubá-la da vassoura?Não seria isso,era contra as regras.Sorriu ao ver que a ruiva teve que usar o braço para desviar de seu balaço,pois nenhum dos batedores chegaria a tempo de protegê-la,mas o seu sorriso sumiu quando viu Melissa desaparecer de suas vistas e apenas o balaço vir em sua direção.O balaço atingiu Ligia nas costelas e ela dobrou o corpo por causa da dor.

Tiago estava a ponto de alcançar Melissa para ver como ela estava,quando essa ordenou que prosseguisse o jogo.O moreno obedeceu na mesma hora em que viu o pomo de ouro passar em sua frente.

"Potter pega o pomo!Vitória da Grifinória!"

* * * * * *

-Está muito feio?-Henrique olhou para as bandagens no braço de Melissa.

-Cheio de hematomas,mas os ossos quebrados o sr.Malfoy consertou.

-Rebater um balaço com o braço é muita coragem Melissa.

-Minha mãe sempre diz que eu tenho a cabeça dura,eu queria ver se o braço também era.

Henrique sorriu e Melissa uniu-se a ele.

Do outro lado da ala hospitalar,Brian observava a interação dos dois jovens.

-Como ela está?-Voltou a sua atenção a Draco que havia terminado de cuidar de Ligia.

-Vai ficar bem,umas costelas quebradas,uns hematomas mas nada grave.Está dormindo agora,dei uma poção analgésica.Ela estava reclamando que respirar muito forte fazia seu corpo doer,normal para alguém que levou um balaço com tamanha força naquela área do corpo.

-Ah.-Brian virou novamente a cabeça e viu que Henrique não se encontrava mais na ala hospitalar,e Melissa estava deitada em sua cama com os olhos fechados.Deu um leve sorriso ao lembrar que foi em uma situação semelhante que ele declarou o seu amor a ruiva.

-Ela também vai ficar bem.-Draco interrompeu os pensamentos do filho.

-Hã?

-Melissa,ela vai ficar bem.

-Mas eu não perguntei nada...

-Mas estava em seu olhar.Ainda se preocupa com ela,não pode negar.

-Não é verdade.

-Sabe Brian,uma coisa você puxou a sua mãe...você é péssimo em mentir.Ocultar,sim,mas mentir...não é o seu forte.

-Está tão na cara?

-Sim.-Draco sorriu ao filho.-Bem eu vou lhe deixar com os seus pensamentos.-Virou-se e foi para o seu escritório.

Brian não soube quanto tempo ficou parado,ali,zelando,ao longe,o sono de Melissa.Mas quando se deu conta,uma voz o estava chamando.

-Brian?-Ligia sussurrou o seu nome,piscando os olhos para espantar o sono.

-Hei,como você está?-Brian aproximou-se da cama e passou uma mão pelo cabelo dela.Ligia inspirou fundo e deu um relance para a cama de Melissa.

-Brian...precisamos conversar...

Continua....


	10. Capitulo 9

Uma hora antes do jogo.

-Fala Claire,sou toda ouvidos.-Ligia amarrou o cadarço de seu sapato.

-Ligia,como vai a sua relação com o Brian?

Ligia levantou a cabeça,que fitava as mãos em seus pés,amarrando o cadarço.

-Bem.Por que pergunta?

-Tem certeza disso?-Claire sentou-se em frente à garota.

-Eu...

-Okay Ligia,eu vou ser franca com você,sem rodeios.Brian não te ama,quero dizer,ele te ama mas não do modo que você pensa,ou quer.Eu sei que é duro ouvir isso,mas ele ainda ama a Melissa,mesmo estando com você.

-Tem razão,é duro ouvir isso.Por que está me dizendo isso?Quer estragar a relação que seu irmão e eu temos?Por que você faria isso?Foi pedido daquela ruiva...não foi?-Ligia já estava começando a se exaltar.

-Melissa não me pediu nada.Ela nem sabe que eu estou aqui.Eu vim porque quero que você veja o óbvio.Não vê que esse relacionamento só vai te machucar?Machucar a ambos.Brian nunca vai te amar como você quer,e você sabe disso.Todos percebem que ele ainda gosta da Melissa e que só está com você por estar.E você está enganando a si mesma,não vê isso?

-Eu sei...-Ligia sussurrou,derrotada.-...mas eu tinha a esperança que ele viesse e a gostar de mim,como gosta daquela ruiva.

-Você mesma disse,como _gosta_,isso quer dizer que os sentimentos dele em relação à Melissa não mudaram.

-Pode ser,mas do que adianta?Ela o odeia e isso não vai mudar.

-Talvez você possa mudar.Se você o ama,de verdade,o deixe ir.Eu sempre achei que amar alguém é fazer essa pessoa feliz,não importa como.Pelo menos é o que eu acho.E você?

-Eu...eu preciso pensar Claire.

-Okay...mas lembre-se,quanto mais tempo demorar,mas dor haverá.

-Brian...nós precisamos conversar.-Ligia segurou no braço do garoto,o puxando para a borda da cama e o obrigando a sentar.

-Fale.

-Não vai dar mais Brian.Não dará certo.

-O quê?

-Nosso acordo não funcionou.Você nunca a esqueceu...Então do que adianta ficarmos juntos?

-Fala do quê?

-Da Potter.Você ainda a ama Brian,e não tente negar isso.

-Eu não a amo.

Ligia deu um sorriso cansado.

-Mentira.Olhe,não tente negar isso apenas para me fazer sentir melhor.Eu sei que você tentou duramente esquecê-la,mas não pôde.E eu entendo isso,entendo mesmo.Eu não me senti usada nem nada.Mas por mais que eu tentasse me cegar,estava mais claro do que água,a minha frente.Nada do que eu faça mudará o que você sente por ela.

-Ligia eu não quero te perder...eu gosto de você.Gosto mesmo.

-Gosta como um amigo,um irmão.Mas eu não me queixo,ao menos terei algum tipo de amor vindo de você.E você não vai me perder,ainda seremos amigos.Como sempre fomos.

-Mas...

-Brian chega um momento que a gente tem que deixar aqueles que amamos irem.Sei que o que sinto por você não vai mudar tão cedo,mas ficarei feliz apenas em vê-lo feliz.

-Eu sinto muito Li,eu juro que tentei.

-Eu sei.Mas agora você vai ter que tentar mais um pouco para ter de volta aquela que você ama.

Brian deu um leve sorriso e inclinou-se na cama,dando um suave beijo na testa de Ligia.

-Obrigado.-Sussurrou,levantando-se e indo embora.

-De nada.-Ligia sussurrou de volta,ao nada,pois Brian já havia partido.As lágrimas que havia segurado,agora corriam livremente pelo seu rosto.-Adeus Brian.

* * * * * *

Melissa estava sentada no banco em frente ao lago de Hogwarts.Havia sido liberada mais cedo de sua última aula,e agora esperava Henrique terminar as suas,sentada neste banco.

Uma sombra encobriu seu rosto,bloqueando o sol de meio de tarde.Melissa abriu os olhos,e fitou a figura de Brian,parada a sua frente.

-Potter..-Brian falou,calmamente.Rapidamente Melissa carranqueou e levantou-se.Brian estava a ponto de segurar o seu braço para impedi-la de partir,mas lembrou-se que isso poderia irritar a garota.

-Espere...-Continuou,com a voz mais calma possível.-...Preciso falar com você.

-Não temos nada para falar,Malfoy.-Retrucou,fria.

-Por favor.-Brian murmurou.-Não vai demorar,é importante.

Melissa ponderou.A voz de Brian saía calma e a face do rapaz estava relaxada.Talvez,não doesse se o ouvisse.

-Fala.

-Bem,poderia ser em outro lugar?É importante,e não quero ser incomodado.

A ruiva hesitou,mas no fim acabou concordando.

Acompanhou Brian até a sala do rapaz.Ao entrar,notou que esta estava um pouco vazia,e tinha algumas coisas encaixotadas.Será que ele estava de mudança para outra parte do castelo?

Brian abrira a porta da sala e deixara a ruiva entrar.Notou o olhar que Melissa lançou ao redor,e principalmente para as caixas empilhadas ao canto.Depois da conversa que tivera com Ligia,havia chegado a uma decisão.Se não conseguisse ter a mulher que verdadeiramente amava,de volta,iria embora de vez e sairia da vida de Melissa,assim como tiraria a ruiva da sua.Era melhor estar longe,para esquecer,do que se ancorar em outra pessoa e fazer uma grande amiga sofrer.

-Estou ouvindo.-Melissa ficou de pé,perto da lareira apagada da sala,e cruzou os braços.

-Melissa...-Começou,receoso.Talvez a simples menção de seu nome pelos lábios dele,a fizesse desistir dessa conversa.Porém,ele observou que ela continuou calada,apenas esperando.-...sei que estou batendo na mesma tecla,mas eu queria...queria realmente pedir perdão.

Melissa ergueu uma sobrancelha.Novamente a história do perdão.

-Você já pediu isso.

-Mas eu não acrescentei que eu te amo.Não importa com quem eu namorei durante esse meses,eu ainda te amo...

-Mas...

-Por favor...-Ele a interrompeu,antes que ela começasse a lançar acusações.-...me deixe terminar.Sei que cometi um erro,primeiro não deveria ter bebido,segundo não deveria ter dormido com uma mulher que eu considero como a minha irmã.Sei que te magoei,acredite,também sofri com isso.Sei que sempre fui frio e insensível,sei,também,que poucas foram as vezes que eu lhe disse que te amo.Mas não duvide disso Melissa,não importa com quem eu estive,cometi uma besteira inconsciente do que fazia,mas nada mudou o que sinto por você.Eu te amo,desde a primeira vez que eu topei com você no corredor,e você sabe disso.Sei que joguei tudo fora em uma noite e que pode até soar repetitivo,mas por favor...me dê uma chance,para eu me redimir.Pode ser difícil,recuperar a velha confiança que tínhamos,mas eu prometo tentar.

-Malfoy,eu...-Melissa fora pega de surpresa,pela declaração e o pedido de desculpas.Sua posição de indiferença em relação a Brian estava fraquejando,e chegou ao limite,quando esse se ajoelhou a sua frente e implorou.A garota abriu a boca em espanto,mas não emitiu nenhum som.Nunca,em toda a sua jovem vida,imaginaria ver Brian Malfoy,o frio,senhor do gelo da sonserina,Brian Malfoy,implorar e...chorar.Agora ela estava em completo choque,pois tinha absoluta certeza,que ele não faria isso se realmente não a amasse.

Contudo,Melissa ainda estava ferida.Ainda sofria dos pesadelos que vinham em sua mente,cada vez que fechava os olhos e relembrava a cena fatídica que despedaçou seu coração.Ainda lembrava de como segurava as lágrimas,quando o via com Ligia,a beijando a abraçando.Da culpa que sentira,quando percebeu que estava usando Henrique,e que continuava a usá-lo.Isso,não seria fácil de esquecer.

-Malfoy...eu não sei.-Disse,o que estava vindo de seu coração.-Não é tão fácil assim.Você não estava na minha pele,não viu o que eu vi.Pode até ser que você não tenha nenhuma culpa,ou uma culpa parcial,ou completa.Mas mesmo assim,doeu...ainda dói.Não quero me arriscar.

Brian levantou-se.

-Isso seria um não.

-Eu sinto...mas...não posso.-A jovem cruzou a sala,passando por Brian e saindo do local.O loiro suspirou e deu um sorriso triste.Ao menos tinha tentado.

* * * * * *

Ligia suspirou,tristonha,seu amigo estava partindo.A reconciliação não funcionara e ela sentia-se mal por ele.Queria vê-lo feliz,mas parecia que isso não aconteceria tão cedo para ele,e nem para ela.Uma vez dissera a Brian que o melhor jeito de curar a dor de amor,era procurando outro amor.Mas ela sentia que isso não funcionaria nem com ele,e,talvez,nem com ela.

Um movimento lhe chamou a atenção,e ela levantou os olhos de seu pergaminho.

-Esse lugar está ocupado?-Um garoto,com as vestes da Grifinória,sétimo ano,cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel,lhe perguntou.

-Não.-Respondeu,displicente.

-Ligia,estou certo?

A jovem o encarou.

-Sim.

-Ouvi falar muito bem de você,e devo dizer que sou seu fã.

-Meu fã?

-Bem,você é uma grande jogadora de Quadribol.Sei que não deveria estar dizendo isso,afinal,por sua causa,perdemos um dos primeiros jogos,mas não ligo para essa coisa de rivalidade entre casas.Tenho um espírito esportivo muito grande.Acho que herdei isso do meu pai.Bem,minha mãe sempre diz isso.

-Seu pai?

-Olivio Wood.

-O goleiro do Chudley Cannons?

-Sim.

-Nossa!

-Ah é,nem me apresentei...meu nome é Fernando.-Ele estendeu a mão a ela em um cumprimento,que ela recebeu.

A conversa entre os dois prosseguiu animada,deixando de lado os estudos que eles pretendiam ter ao entrarem na biblioteca.Até que em um ponto da conversa,Fernando tocara no assunto que estava chateando a jovem.

-Posso saber por que estava triste?

-Como?

-Quando eu entrei aqui,você ma parecia triste.

-Ah,é que um amigo meu está indo embora de Hogwarts.

-Esse amigo seria o Malfoy?

-Sim.Bem,ele vai embora porque está com o coração partido,e parte é por minha causa.

-Sua causa?

-Bem...-Ligia ruborizou-se um pouco,de vergonha.Mas havia falado tanta coisa para esse rapaz,que sentia confiança nele em contar o que toda Hogwarts queria saber.Qual era o motivo da briga de Brian e Melissa.-...foi por minha causa que a Potter e Brian brigaram.Ele tentou reconciliar-se com ela,mas ela ainda está ferida.

-Talvez,você possa ajudar.

-Eu?Tá bom...-Escarneceu.-...ela me mataria assim que eu me aproximasse dela.

-Sabe,eu tenho três irmãs mais novas,e brigas sobre namorados,entre elas,é o que mais tem.Uma disputando o namorado da outra,gostam de competir.Mas eu aprendi com elas,que não importa o quão rivais sejam,no final a tal "conversa de mulher para mulher" sempre ajuda.

-Acha mesmo?

-É só uma opinião.Você parece querer ver muito seu amigo feliz.Isso parece que vai te fazer feliz.E eu,quero te ver feliz.

Ligia ruborizou-se.

-Acho que farei isso.Obrigada.

* * * * *

-Queria falar comigo?-Henrique sentou-se ao lado de Melissa,embaixo de uma árvore no jardim.

-Sim.-Respondeu,séria e nervosa,ao mesmo tempo.

-Estou ouvindo.-O jovem sorriu.

-Henrique...não dá mais.

-Não dá mais o quê?

-Nós,essa relação.-Melissa abaixou a cabeça e mirou as mãos em seu colo.

-Sei...-O jovem suspirou e fitou o castelo à frente deles.-...acho,que entendo.

-Entende?-Ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente e o fitou.

-Melissa...não menti quando disse que te amo,mas não sou tolo para perceber que você não retribui.

-Eu sinto muito.

-Quando começamos a namorar,eu pensei que teria a Melissa apaixonada,aquela que eu sempre via andando com o Malfoy.Os olhos brilhando,os sorrisos marotos,a personalidade alegre.Pensei que teria isso.Na verdade,eu tive isso.Só não tive os olhos brilhando.

-Eu realmente...

-Sente muito?Não sinta,não foi sua culpa.

-Bem,eu sentia uma atração por você,pensei que poderia se transformar em amor...

-Mas é amor.

-O quê?-Ela arregalou os olhos.Não entendia aonde ele queria chegar.

-Você sente amor.Você está apaixonada,só que não é por mim.O que é uma pena.-Ele sorriu.

-Henrique...

-Se ainda o ama,o que faz aqui comigo?

-Amor não é o suficiente.

-Não sei o que ele fez a você,para te magoar tanto,mas eu sempre pensei que o amor curasse todas as feridas,que o amor levasse ao perdão.

-Mas ele não acaba com o medo...com a insegurança.

-Talvez sim,talvez não.Você tem que arriscar.Se não arriscar,não será a Melissa que eu conheço.

-Acho que eu não sou mais a Melissa que todos conhecem.Eu mal me conheço...

-MELISSA POTTER!-Um chamado interrompeu a conversa dos dois.

Ligia vinha caminhando a passos pesados até o casal.Aproximou-se da ruiva e a pegou pelo braço,ignorando os protestos dela.Quando chegaram em uma sala vazia,Ligia entrou com Melissa no local,e fechou a porta.

-Quero falar com você.

-E precisava esse show todo?Não podia pedir como gente?-Melissa endireitou as vestes e mirou a garota com fúria.

-Não.Porque garota...-Ligia apontou um dedo em direção ao rosto de Melissa,e o brandiu furiosamente.-...eu já estou cheia de você e esse seu geniozinho insuportável.Você é tão orgulhosa que não vê nada que está a um palmo de seu nariz.

-Tá falando do quê?

-Falo do Brian.

-Ah,ele.Pode ficar se quiser.-Falou,em desdém.

-Não!Eu não vou ficar com ele,pelo simples fato de que ele quer ficar com você.O garoto se ajoelhou aos seus pés,ele chorou,implorou e você o rejeitou,como se fosse um cachorro sarnento.

-O que você queria?Ele me traiu,e isso doeu.Ele dormiu com você!-Agora Melissa apontava acusadoramente para Ligia.

-Ele dormiu com você,sua idiota!-Ligia gritou e Melissa vacilou.O que ela estava tentando dizer?

-Como?

-O tempo todo,quando ele esteve comigo,ele pensou que era você.Não é fácil para uma mulher admitir que ficou com um garoto,que na hora de fazer amor,clamava o nome de outra.Quando ele me beijava,era em você que pensava.Tudo era você,sempre você.E no fim,o que você faz?Dispensa um homem que lhe entregou mais do que o coração,lhe entregou a alma,a vida,tudo.

-Eu...

-Eu ainda não terminei...Agora você está perdendo tudo isso,por seu estúpido orgulho,seu estúpido medo.

-Perdendo?

-Brian está indo embora.-A menção desse fato,fez a fúria de Ligia diminuir.-Ele havia decidido conversar com você,e dependendo de sua resposta,ele decidia se ficava ou ia.Decidiu ir.

-Embora?Para onde?

-Não sei.Mas talvez nunca mais o vejamos,pelo menos por um bom tempo.Ou talvez nunca,depende de quanto tempo ele vai levar para te esquecer.

-E qua...-A voz de Melissa começava a fraquejar,e uma sensação de pavor tomava conta de seu ser.-...quando ele vai?

-Bem...-Ligia olhou para o relógio.-...o trem parte as cinco.São dez para as cinco.

Vendo a conflito no rosto da ruiva,a jovem achou que seu trabalho estava completo.

-Boa sorte.-A morena desejou,e saiu da sala.Ao lado de fora,encontrou Claire e Tiago a espera dela.

-Eu falei que você precisava ser enérgica...-Tiago começou a falar.-...mas eu juro que quase achei que iria bater nela.

-Bateria,se fosse preciso.Obrigada pela ajuda,só alguém para entendê-la,como você entende,para ajudar.

-Bem,na verdade era Claire que queria ter essa conversa com ela,mas você quis se intrometer.

-Porém,temos um problema.-Claire entrara na conversa.-O trem de Brian sai a poucos minutos,se Melissa não decidir o que irá fazer,pode ser que seja tarde.

-Claire,meu amor.Você pediu a minha ajuda,lembra?-Tiago sorriu marotamente.-Acha mesmo que eu não tenho meu plano de apoio,para impedir que o Malfoy vá embora?

-Como você vai impedir que meu irmão vá embora?Ele pode ser teimoso quando quer,e é mais forte.

-Nossa família também é teimosa,e mais esperta.

De repente,a porta da sala abriu-se bruscamente e Melissa saiu.

-Eu tenho que sair desse castelo,agora.-Falou a ruiva.

-Sair?-Tiago sorriu maliciosamente.-É comigo mesmo.

* * * * * *

O trem apitava e soltava a sua fumaça ao céu.Brian estava recolhendo sua bagagem e embarcando na locomotiva,quando um grito o parou.

-Malfoy!-James chegou,ofegante,perto do loiro.

-Potter,o que quer?

-Você não pode ir,Malfoy.

-Por que não?

-Porque seria um erro.Imagine só,dê mais um tempo para a Mel,ela...

Brian deu um leve sorriso.

-Ela já tomou a decisão dela,e eu não a julgo.Faria o mesmo se estivesse no lugar dela.O melhor é vivermos as nossas vidas em paz.

-Mas a vida de vocês foi feita para se viverem juntas.-James mal podia acreditar nas palavras que estavam saindo de sua boca.

-Talvez sim,ou não.Eu tenho que ir,o trem está me esperando.-Brian recolheu a sua sacola e subiu no expresso.

A raposa vermelha corria mais que as suas quatro patas podiam agüentar,pela passagem escurecida.Quando chegou a escada,a subiu rapidamente,desembocando no porão da Dedos de Mel.Furtivamente saiu do local e ganhou as ruas de Hogsmeade.Mas ela não queria as ruas,queria a estação.Correu o máximo que suas pernas puderam agüentar,apesar de achar que em quatro patas seria mais rápido,mas não daria ao luxo de se expor à luz do dia.

Chegou na estação vazia e seu coração apertou.Ao longe,a fumaça do trem,junto com o seu apito,alcançava o céu.

Brian havia partido,e levado seu coração com ele.Os joelhos da jovem enfraqueceram e ela caiu no chão,lágrimas correndo pelo seu rosto e uma sensação de vazio tomara a sua alma.Agora,ela o havia perdido para sempre.


	11. Capitulo 10

-Mel?-A voz veio baixa aos seus ouvidos.

-Ele...-Melissa sussurrou,levantando-se,mas não se virando para encarar James.

-Eu sinto muito,Mel.Eu tentei impedi-lo,mas não deu.-Os ombros da jovem tremeram e o garoto sentiu um aperto no coração.Não gostava de ver a irmã assim,na verdade,jamais vira a irmã assim.Para ele,sua irmã mais velha era o exemplo de força,teimosia e inteligência.

-Bem,agora é tarde.-A ruiva murmurou.James aproximou-se mais dela e a abraçou por trás.Era mais alto que a irmã,apesar de ser mais novo.

-Talvez se a gente voltar à escola e perguntar ao Draco,ele saiba para onde ele foi.-James sentiu o corpo de Melissa enrijecer,sob seu abraço,diante da possibilidade.-Vamos,antes que dêem por nossa falta.

Perguntar a Draco o paradeiro de Brian provou-se ser uma tarefa inútil.O homem apenas sabia que o filho iria para a América do Sul,o que causou mais dor a Melissa ("tão longe!" havia dito),mas não sabia para que país,ou para qual parte,ele iria.

Melissa retornou a sala comunal em desânimo e encolheu-se a um canto dessa silenciosamente e lá ficou.Os primos e irmãos olharam para a jovem,com pena,tentaram ajudar,mas de nada adiantou.Depois de ficar duas horas,sentada naquela sala,quando bateu onze da noite,Melissa levantou-se e foi em direção ao quadro da entrada.

-Aonde vai?-Indagou Tiago.

-Dar uma volta,o clima aqui dentro está me sufocando.

-Quer companhia?-Ofereceu Matt.A ruiva sorriu para o irmão.

-Não,prefiro ir sozinha.

Melissa caminhou pelos corredores desertos da escola,sem se importar se toparia com alguém e entrasse em detenção.Por sorte,ela não topou com ninguém,até chegar aos jardins de Hogwarts.A jovem continuou caminhando até alcançar a orla da floresta,mas não se limitou apenas à orla,entrou floresta adentro.Poderia dizer que conhecia aquele lugar muito bem,pois todos os seus testes de animago foram lá dentro,e ela já estava acostumada ao local.Parou em uma clareira,recostou-se em uma árvore,fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali,mas um barulho chamou a sua atenção e ela abriu os olhos rapidamente,em alerta.

-Não me assuste desse jeito.-Falou,ao ver que quem estava na clareira era o garanhão branco que conhecera no início do ano.O animal aproximou-se dela e roçou seu focinho contra uma bochecha dela.Parecia detectar a tristeza da jovem.

-Ele foi embora...-Sussurrou ao cavalo,acariciando a sua cabeça.-Ele foi embora e nem olhou para trás.Eu o magoei,talvez mais do que ele tenha me magoado.

O animal afastou-se,confuso.

-Ah,você não sabe de quem eu estou falando.Falo do Brian o meu...-Ela abaixou a cabeça e fungou.-...o homem que eu amo e que perdi.

-Verdade?

Melissa levantou a cabeça e deu um salto,de um palmo,do chão.

-Bri…Bri...Brian?Mas como?Onde está o cava...-Foi quando ela percebeu.-...Era você?O tempo todo eu falava com você?

O rapaz assentiu.

-É verdade?

-O quê?

-O que você disse.Que me ama.

-Eu...Você não foi embora?

-Eu fui,mas no meio do caminho eu mudei de idéia,porque uma águia havia me abordado na estação de Londres e me dito que você foi atrás de mim na estação.

-Águia?-Bem,segundo seus conhecimentos,Melissa sabia que nenhum de seus irmãos se transformava em uma águia.Tiago era uma pantera,James conseguira se transformar em um belo lobo.Mas quem era essa águia que abordou Brian?

-Prisma sabe ser muito persistente quando quer.

-Pris?-Agora a menina estava chocada.Prisma,a senhora respeitadora de regras,era um animago ilegal?!

-Rapidamente aparatei com ela,de volta a estação.Mas você não estava lá.No entanto...um gato me disse,quando eu cheguei ao castelo,que você havia saído para dar uma volta.

-Gato?

-Matt.

-Mas que é isso?Festa de animagos?Eu falei para o James não abrir a boca em relação a Matt!

Brian sorriu.

-Então...eu vim procurar a minha raposa.

-Eu não sei o que dizer...

-Diga novamente o que você tinha dito,diga que me ama.-Ele aproximou-se dela,segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos.

-Eu...eu...eu te amo.-Melissa disse o que estava entalado em sua garganta,desde que Brian aparecera.

-Eu estou perdoado?

-Bem,quanto a isso,leva tempo.Vai levar tempo para eu ter completa confiança em você,novamente.

-Eu não me importo.Espero a eternidade se for preciso,desde que você esteja ao meu lado.-Ele fechou a distância entre os dois e a beijou.

Quando quebraram o beijo Melissa resmungou.

-Mas se você me der um outro susto como esse de "estou indo embora para sempre",eu te mato,eu juro que te mato.-Ela o mirou,irritada.Brian sorriu abertamente e a menina desconcertou.Ele era maravilhoso quando sorria.

-Não se preocupe...-Disse divertido.-...da próxima vez,quando eu sumir,te seqüestrarei e você sumirá junto comigo.

-Não é má idéia.-Ela sorriu e o abraçou,o puxando para outro beijo.

* * * * * * 

-Águia?-Melissa ergueu uma sobrancelha para a prima.

-Bem,você não havia me tido que se transforma em uma raposa.Por que eu teria que dizer também?

-Gato?-A ruiva virou-se para Matt.

-Bem,não era lá o que eu queria,mas tem suas utilidades,me enfio em qualquer buraco.James me ensinou.E também é bom para fugir do Filch,ele nunca vai desconfiar de um gato rodando pelo castelo,ao contrário de uma pantera ou um lobo.E acima de tudo uma raposa ruiva!

-James o que eu disse sobre...

-Não resisti.

-Quantos de vocês estavam envolvidos nessa minha reconciliação com o Brian?-A garota virou-se para os parentes,e todos ergueram as mãos.Todos os seus primos e os seus irmãos.

-Bem...a idéia foi da Claire,que percebeu que vocês estavam cometendo um erro.-Falou Tiago.-Anne e Marie conversaram com Henrique,para saber o que ele achava da relação de vocês dois,precisávamos ter certeza de que o que fazíamos era o certo.Claire conversou com Brian e Ligia.Jonny deu umas opiniões que não serviram de nada.

-Ah,mas eu tentei ajudar.

-Tem razão,eu gostei da idéia que você teve de trancá-los em um armário e deixá-los lá até se entenderem.-Retrucou Arthur.

-Bem,idem para o Arthur.-Falou Tiago.-Ryu e James foram à estação falar com Brian.Quando viu que ele havia ido embora,Ryu veio voando,literalmente,para o castelo.James ficou lá,caso você aparecesse.Ryu falou com Prisma,que por transformar-se em águia,conseguiria voar para alcançar o trem,mais rápido.Prisma alcançou Brian,ele voltou,falou com o Matt e aqui estamos nós.

-Ah que ótimo.Quando essa família se reúne para fazer algo,não há quem possa escapar.Mas mesmo assim...-Melissa sorriu aos parentes,dentro da Câmara de Gryffindor.-...obrigada.

-De nada.-Falaram todos em coro.

-Mas,só mais uma coisa.Quem mais aqui é um animago ilegal?

Todos levantaram as mãos,e a ruiva suspirou.

* * * * *

Ligia rabiscava rascunhos e mais rascunhos nos montes de pergaminhos que iam se acumulando sobre a mesa.Como os NIEM's haviam chegado tão rápido?Talvez fosse pelo fato de que o ano havia sido tão agitado,que nem percebera que ele passara tão rápido.Um barulho a sua frente lhe chamou a atenção e ela levantou os olhos do que fazia,para olhar o novo integrante da mesa.

-Devo parabenizá-la pelo seu trabalho.-Fernando falou,com um sorriso.

-O quê?-Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em confusão.O jovem grifinório deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Bem,apesar de terem ocultado isso,informações vazaram e agora toda Hogwarts sabe.

-Sabe o quê?

-Como o quê?A ruiva esquentada da grifinória voltou as boas com o ex-sonserino iceberg.

-Não fale assim do Brian.Ele não é tão frio.

-Tem razão,o Alaska o vence no quesito frieza.

-Escuta...-Ligia fez uma carranca.-...não vou ficar aqui ouvindo você insultar meu melhor amigo.

-Melhor amigo?-Fernando franziu as sobrancelhas e depois fez beicinho.-Pensei que eu fosse o seu melhor amigo.-Disse com um muxoxo.

Ligia desfez a carranca diante desse ato tão fofo,em sua opinião,vindo do garoto.Passaram bons tempos juntos,desde aquele dia em que ele a abordou na biblioteca,e a morena estava começando a achar que ele fora o principal motivo de as últimas semanas terem passado tão rápido.

-Mesmo assim,Brian também é meu amigo e eu não gostaria que um amigo meu insultasse meu outro amigo.

-Então eu sou seu amigo!-Fernando desfez a face tristonha e abriu um grande sorriso.

-Sim.-Ligia sorriu de volta.-Mas que história é essa de me dar os parabéns?

-Bem,sei que você deu um empurrãozinho para a reconciliação deles.Devia ver a cara da Mel,parece pinto no lixo de tão feliz que está.

-Parece,então,que eu fiz a coisa certa.

-Com certeza.

-Mas agora estou sozinha.-Murmurou,lembrando-se desse fato.Concordara consigo mesma que nunca se lamentaria de ter deixado Brian partir.Às vezes fraquejava nessa decisão,outras vezes não se arrependia,só de ver o rosto entusiasmado do loiro.

-Sozinha?Me sinto ofendido.O que eu sou então?Vento?Hei...-Fernando fez gestos largos,como se chamasse à atenção de alguém ao longe.-...olha eu aqui!

Ligia sorriu,e às vezes esquecia-se de tudo quando estava ao lado de Fernando.

-Certo,eu não estou sozinha,eu tenho você.

-Muito melhor agora.E você ainda vai me ter,porque eu vim te falar que estou te levando ao baile de formatura.

-Me levando?Você não deveria saber se eu quero ir com você,primeiro?

-Mas eu sei que você quer.

-Como pode saber?Leu a minha mente por acaso?

-Hah!Você acabou de dizer que quer ir comigo.-Ligia piscou em confusão.-Quando disse que eu li a sua mente.-Fernando esclareceu.-Isso significa que você já pensava em ir comigo.Só coloquei isso em palavras.

-Mas...você é impossível.-Ela deu um tapa no braço dele,risonha.

-Eu sei...e é por isso que você me ama.-Ele ficou sério de repente e sem avisar lhe deu um beijo.Ligia congelou sob aqueles lábios macios,e vários pensamentos rodavam com fúria em sua mente,mas no momento,a mente dela foi predominada pelo seu corpo que instintivamente retribuiu o beijo.Quando esse acabou,Fernando recolheu o seu material e levantou-se.

-Te pego as sete no dia do baile.-E saiu,sem ao menos dar tempo de Ligia processar o acontecido,ou retrucar.

* * * * * *

-Por que você me arrastou até aqui?-Brian resmungou,enquanto via Ligia desfilar para ele em um belo vestido de baile.

-Quero uma opinião masculina.O que achou da minha roupa?

-Bem...

-Você pode dizer,se eu te impressionar,impressiono a qualquer um.

-Você quer me impressionar ou impressionar um certo grifinório?-Brian sorriu maliciosamente e Ligia violentamente.

-O que você sabe sobre isso?-Disse defensiva.

-Muitas coisas.

-Como?

Brian se calou,não podia contar a jovem que andara vagando com Melissa,debaixo de uma capa da invisibilidade e com um mapa mágico,pela noite em Hogwarts a procura de um lugar para ficarem a sós.Um lugar que não fosse a sala do rapaz,um lugar romântico.E muito menos poderia dizer que,através do mapa,descobrira um certo encontro que Ligia tivera com um certo garoto grifinório.

-Segredo.

-Segredo?Aposto que tem o dedo da Potter nisso.E por falar em Potter...-Ligia olhou em seu relógio.-...você tem que se encontrar com ela em cinco minutos na torre de Astronomia.

-Como é?

-Bem...ela me disse para lhe dar esse recado.-Ligia sorriu maliciosamente.Melissa preparara uma surpresa para Brian,e pedira a jovem que o segurasse por uns momentos,enquanto preparava a surpresa.Depois de tudo,mesmo com as brigas e desavenças,no fim as duas se tornaram boas amigas.O que Brian considerava um perigo,ex-namorada e atual juntas,como amigas,em seu conceito,nada de bom poderia sair dali.

-Oras,vocês duas armaram isso,não foi?

-Três minutos.Sabe como ela detesta atrasos.

Brian levantou-se rapidamente,saindo do dormitório,sob as risadas de Ligia.

* * * * * *

Por que a torre de Astronomia era tão longe?E por que tinha tantas escadas?Quando finalmente conseguira alcançar o topo,o loiro percebeu que a sua pressa de nada adiantou,pois a porta estava trancada.

-Ah não,deve ser brincadeira.-Mal tinha acabado de falar e a porta abriu-se,sozinha.

Brian entrou na torre,que era iluminada pela lua que resplandecia pelas janelas,acompanhada pelas estrelas,e viu-se em meio de várias velas que flutuavam pelo aposento,dando mais luz ao local.Ao centro da sala havia uma pequena mesa,preparada para dois,e ao lado dela,no chão,um grande cesto de palha cheio de mantimentos.Ao longe se podia ouvir a música que tocava no salão,na festa dos formandos.

-Mel?-Chamou,e sua voz ecoou dentro da sala.

Das sombras surgiu uma figura vestida com uma roupa de época,com os cabelos ruivos em cachos e um sorriso maroto na face.Melissa,através de Ligia,descobrira que Brian adorara o vestido que ela usara no baile de Natal,embora esse nunca tenha dito isso em palavras.Mas a morena havia notado o olhar que ele lançou a ruiva,embora esse não soubesse que Ligia havia percebido isso.

A jovem caminhou até ele,elegantemente,e parou a poucos centímetros dele,o sorriso alargando-se ainda mais.Ao longe,como se fosse algo combinado,a mesma música que tocara no baile de Natal,começou a tocar.

_You left me with goodbye and open arms_

_A cut so deep I don't deserve_

_You were always invincible in my eyes_

_the only thing against us now is time_

-Agora sim está certo.

-O que está certo?-Indagou Brian.

-Tudo.Quando eu coloquei esse vestido pela primeira vez,eu achei que algo estava errado.

-E o que era?

-Eu não o tinha colocado porque gostava dele,ou o achava bonito ou queria impressionar o Henrique.Eu o tinha colocado,porque queria impressionar você.

-Fique feliz,funcionou.-Brian sorriu.

-Que bom.-Melissa estendeu uma mão a ele.

_Chorus_

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and live without you,_

_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true_

_If I only had one more day_

-Dance comigo.Brian "Senhor do Gelo" Malfoy

-Com todo prazer.Melissa "Dama do Fogo" Potter

Os dois abraçaram-se e deixaram seus corpos serem guiados pela música.

No salão principal,a mesma coisa acontecia com Ligia e Fernando,que entre cada passo trocavam um beijo ou outro.

_I lie down and blind myself with laughter_

_A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing_

_And now i wish that i could turn back the hours_

_But i know i just don't have the power_

-Me perdoe Melissa,por tudo.-Brian sussurrou em sua orelha.

-Você já me pediu tanto perdão,Brian,que vai valer por gerações.

-Eu sei,mas não custa insistir.

-Sabe,-Melissa sussurrou de volta,como se falasse mais alto quebraria tal momento.-quando fomos naquele parque,durante as férias,uma cigana me disse que isso aconteceria,mas também me disse que o tempo curaria a dor e que você me amava,não importasse o que acontecesse.

-Verdade?Talvez devêssemos coloca-la no lugar da Sibila.

Melissa riu.

_Chorus_

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and live without you,_

_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true_

_If I only had one more day_

Melissa e Brian sentiram seus corpos ficarem mais leves e aos poucos,seus pés deixarem de tocar o chão.Mas para eles,o momento era tão especial,que eles não se importaram com o fato de que estavam flutuando a um palmo do chão.

_I'd jump at the chance_

_We'd drink and we'd dance_

_And I'd listen close to your every word,_

_As if its your last, I know its your last,_

_Cause today, oh, you're gone_

-Melissa?

-O quê?

-Eu te amo.

A jovem sorriu,contra o ombro de Brian,onde a sua cabeça estava apoiada.Agora sim essa frase não soou errado aos seus ouvidos.Porque além de vir de quem ela queria,também era de quem ela mais amava.E depois disso,depois dessa noite de estrelas,lua e levitação,nada mais poderia ser mais perfeito.Nada mais poderia ser mais mágico.

_Chorus_

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and live without you,_

_Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true_

_If I only had one more day_

_Like sand on my feet_

_The smell of sweet perfume_

_You stick to me forever,baby_

_and I wish you didn't go,_

_I wish you didn't go_

_I wish you didn't go away_

_To touch you again,_

_With life in your hands_

_It couldn't be any harder_

**Fim.**

**Daphne**

**Certo.Por que eu repeti a mesma música que coloquei em outro capítulo da fic?Simplesmente que por culpa de Ligia,eu comecei a amar essa música,e ela é linda,e como a própria Li diz,ela combina perfeitamente com os dois.Bem gente,obrigada a todos que leram essa fic e deixaram seus comentários,adorei.Antes que me perguntem se haverá outra saga dos Herdeiros,eu respondo,não sei.Minhas idéias esgotaram-se e estou me dedicando a outras fics agora.Quem sabe,futuramente,role algo.Mas oficialmente é o fim dessa saga.Espero que tenham gostado mesmo.Beijos.**

**Ligia**

**Bem, quando eu escrevia Fics, meus agradecimentos sempre saiam Enormes...Eu ainda não acho que deveria escrever agradecimentos, afinal, a parte "pesada e braçal" ficou toda com a  Daphne...Mas mesmo assim, vamos Por Partes: Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a Daphne, por ter feito meu "sonho" virar realidade... Eu AMO um Drama... E eu queria muito um Drama com "Os Herdeiros", e um belo dia começamos a conversar e eu dei a idéia e, Graças a Deus hehehehe, ela gostou, e resolveu escrever a Fic... E claro, também devo agradecer o fato que eu sou uma das personagens!!!! Então, Da, Brigadão, ela não poderia ter saído mais perfeita do que ela saiu! E Olha que dessa vez nem teve ameaças de Morte. hehehe =P**

**Bem, em segundo lugar, gostaria de agradecer o Bruno,a Nana,  o Fernando, e as luxuria's principalmente Nely e Xãn, que me agüentaram falar por vários e vários dias seguidos, várias e várias vezes seguidas que eu ia ser personagem de uma história, etc, etc,,etc. A Simone, que leu os dois primeiros capítulos, e por minha culpa, ela ainda não leu o resto. Ah! Claro, a todos vocês que leram a Fic, e que me xingaram um monte,espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei, muito Obrigada, e viram??? Eu não era TÃO megera assim!!!! =)__**


End file.
